The Mysterious Type Host
by xxWolfsRosexx
Summary: Laughs,Love,and Assassins?Natsuki Inoue has always lived a normal life besides the fact that she's an assassin and on top of that she's rich!On her first day at Ouran her whole world turned upside down by the host club. Please Read&Review KyoXOC KaoXOC
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. from Ouran High School Host Club. I own my OCs.**

**A/N: **Italics are usually the setting or Natsuki-chan's words. I apologize for any bad language or OOC.

* * *

**Chapter 1 A New Job**

"Ouran High School, huh," Natsuki told herself. "So this is where my father wants to send me."

Natsuki Inoue is the "son" of the wealthy owner of Inoue Records, Akira Inoue. She has one brother, Akihiro, who is also her twin. She always admired her brother, even with his health issues. To her, he was a prodigy in his musical talents. She always saw him as a beautiful pianist who was always the center of attention. Akihiro was always fragile, but strong. Natsuki always finds herself pitying him and then regretting it as soon as he does his little pranks.

He's not the only one with an illness. Natsuki has some eye problems due to the loss of pigment in her eyes. Her eyey were a deep shade of red. Red meant no pigment is present. Sunglasses seemed to be the only solution to keep her eyes from feeling pain in the sunlight and thats why she often weres them outside. She can't look at the sun directly or else some complications can appear.

She has only one real talent, being an assassin. Her assassin skills are top notch since she has been trained since childhood, but she thinks that it wouldnt attract or impress anyone. Still, she was envious of her twin brother. Even though, these twins have endured their shares of trouble together throughout the years, they promised to never leave each other...until she was accepted into Ouran.

Natsuki looked at the gigantic private school that was filled with flowers and sunlight. She sighed and took out her sunglasses. She let them rest on her face. She was wearing the blue blazer uniform of the school and black pants. Her blue jacket had the school's symbol on it. Seeing it made her feel proud. She finally did something that her brother didn't.

She walked into the school and wandered around aimlessly. Natsuki took out a piece of paper from her pocket and examined the note. It said "Music Room 3". Her friend, Nami, had written this down. She told her that this room was famous and wanted Natsuki to check it out. Nami had told her that she found a website that had seven handsome guys posted all over it. Natsuki chuckled at the expression that Nami gave her when she told her story.

The inside of the school was huge! Well, she expected as much. She saw thousands of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She casually walked up and down the endless hallways until she came upon a door with a sign that said "Music Room 3". It sounded suspicious, but the faint smell of sweets that lingered near it attracted her. Natsuki took off her sunglasses and reached for the door handles, but she hesitated. And instead, wondered what was so amazing about this room. Natsuki shook the thought away and opened the door.

A gush of wind rushed passed her. The room was sparkling before her eyes. Several roses of different colors popped out of thin air. Seven boys were in the center of the room, all huddled next to a seat that was fit for a king. Natsuki almost put on a bored face, but remembered that she was new so she created fake smile. She thought that it was so superficial.

"Welcome, to Music Room 3 where the high school host club will fulfill all of your needs," announced the person sitting in the chair. "So what brings you here?"

Her smile faded. Natsuki's eye twitched as she heard an annoying kingly voice come from the person.

"Ah, speechless huh?" said the princely figure. "Well, I do have that effect on _everyone_. Let me introduce myself, I am Tamaki Suoh and the Prince host. The ones to my left are the Little Devil types, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. The Cool type is Kyouya Ootori. The Loli-shota type is Honey. The Strong and Silent type is Takashi Morinozuka. And last, but not least, Haruhi Fujioka is the Natural type." Natsuki saw the girl-ish looking boy sigh.

"Okayy…I'm gonna go now…" Natsuki said as she tried to get out of the room. The Hitachiin brothers stopped her in her tracks and brought her closer to the rest of the members.

"Aw, don't leave yet," the Hitachiin boys chorused as they dragged her along the floor. "You should at least tell us your name."

Natsuki gave a small glare at the boys, but they didn't flinch. They just simply smiled. After a few seconds of her cold stares, she gave up and stated, "I am Natsuki Inoue."

"Oh, so you're the new student," the guy on the laptop said nonchalantly while still typing at a fast rate. "Natsuki Inoue: 'son' of Akira Inoue, the owner of Inoue Records. Talent: few. Has some eye problems. One brother, Akihiro Inoue. Talent: Pianist, but has a severe illness."

Natsuki's mouth dropped at all the information about herself that she just heard. Tamaki just laughed at the spectacle.

"You're very well informed," she said worriedly. She looked around the room and saw that the Hitachiin brothers were playing with something expensive. It looked like a golden egg ornament. Natsuki found a chance to escape from this nightmare. Her training (her 'talent') kicked in as she dashed for the Hitachiin boy's toy. Her senses heightened slightly that would aid her. Natsuki leaped into the air and grabbed their toy. She told them, "If you guys won't let me out I'll destroy this." She was pointing at the inedible egg.

The Hitachiin brothers chorused, "Oi! Give it back." They ran after the girl. Natsuki started running around like crazy. She jumped over obstacles like the couch and random chairs placed into the room. The boys had no trouble following her since they were taller and had longer legs.

Honey and the others started laughing.

_Crash!_

"Ow!" She yelled in pain. She tripped over a table's leg. She hit her head as she realized that was stupid of her to not watch where she was going.

"Oi," said one of the brothers, "You have to pay for that." Natsuki was confused at what he had said until she saw a bunch of broken gold pieces lying on the floor. _Serves them right._

"That egg costs 4,000,000 yen," said the evil-looking guy behind the laptop. He gave a wicked smile and said, "Are you going to pay for it? Or is your father going to cover it?" He reached over for a phone and started dialing a number.

Natsuki stared at the guy with glasses and then stared at the broken 'toy' of the twins and back again.

"Yes, WITHOUT my father's help. Now hang up the phone." She walked (more like ran), grabbed the phone, and turned it off. She was thinking about smashing it instead, but thought that was inappropriate.

"Oh, really? How are _you _going to pay for it? Do you even have a job?" Kyouya's grin grew wider. The girl just shook her head "no". "Then work as a host club member here." He smiled at the thought of bigger profits with a new member.

"Fine," she grunted at her last statement. She thought that she had no other choice. She didn't want her father comparing her to her least troublesome brother again. She wanted to show everyone what she was capable of and didn't want her father's money to bail her out of her own problems.

A hand reached out to her and said, "Hi, I'm Haruhi. Do you need any help? I kind of ended up this way almost the same exact way as you did." She gave a gentle smile as she pulled Natsuki up.

Natsuki smiled at the gesture and knew that they could become best friends. _I guess working in a place like this won't be that bad. Is this guy REALLY a guy?_

"Hey, are you really a guy? You're too pretty to be one..."

Haruhi smiled, "Nope. I'm just a girl."

"Ah, I see." _So she's pretending like me...unless she likes crossdressing. Although, I feel more comfortable in pants than a dress..._Natsuki throught to herself.

"How'd you figure that out?" Tamaki asked Natsuki.

"Call it intuition."

* * *

Natsuki felt so claustrophobic as the 3 loudest hosts stared at her. The room was silent. Natsuki's eyebrow twitched at the annoying threesome.

Silence finally broke as Natsuki yells into the hosts' ears, "LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Kaoru and Hikaru put on a fake expression of being scared as they held each other's hands. Tamaki cowered into a corner circling his finger around and trying to get his 'wife's' help. When no sign of help came, he fell into a dark depression. Hikaru and Kaoru started teasing him with comments like 'he's definitely NOT a gentlemen' and 'he made the new host scared on the 3rd day'. Tamaki's body was thrown around as if he was being stabbed by an invisible thing.

"Don't worry about him he's _always _like that," Haruhi told Natsuki. "Since you'll be working here, you'll get used to them." She gave another warm smile. _She's really nice. There was no trace of lies in her kind words._

"Ah, I see." A little senpai came up to her. He looked like a little blonde kid that held a pink bunny around. A taller senpai walked closely behind him.

"Suki-chan, do you like cake?" He asked with his big brown eyes.

"Yes! I love sweets!" Natsuki exclaimed. She couldn't help it. She always liked sweet and cute things. Little pink flowers appeared around him as he heard the delightful answer.

"Do you want to share some with me, ne?" Honey asked. Natsuki nodded and he grabbed her arm. He brought her to small table with piles of sweets. "Cake-e, Cake~" He chanted happily. A taller guy brought some blueberry cake and some chocolate mousse with him as he sat down at the tiny table. The taller senpai looked like a stone that couldn't crack. No emotions were ever displayed on his face.

"Well, shall we start the meeting for today?" announced Kyouya. "Tomorrow we will be having a 'Café' setting as the Host Club's theme tomorrow. Everyone will be required to wear a waiter's outfit-"

Kyouya's speech was cut by Tamaki who had big purple eyes and said, "Except Haruhi who will wear a waitress' outfit." Kyouya glared at the spoiled Prince host. Haruhi made a bored face until she saw Kyouya's I'm-going-to-raise-your-debt-higher-if-you-don't-do-this face. She just agreed in fear.

The meeting ended after a few minutes. Each host member gradually left the school. Haruhi needed to go home to help her father with something, so she left first. After her, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru had to leave. All that was left were Honey, Usa-chan(his bunny), Mori, Kyouya, and Natsuki.

"Natsuki-chan," Kyouya said in a mischievous smile. "Come here, I need to ask you something."

Natsuki wondered what he wanted. She did everything he ordered. She decided to find out by following his command. The two senpais watched the spectacle unfold.

"Natsuki-chan, you have a twin right?" asked the curious host. She nodded her head. "Not identical, but close right?" She nodded again. "Do you mind telling me why you're pretending to be a boy?" He asked with a wider grin.

Natsuki's mouth dropped at his question. Honey stopped eating to stare at the two. Mori didn't show any reaction at all as usual. _Shit, I forgot that he is very observant. _She looked over to see how Honey and Mori reacted, but only saw Honey eating and Mori looking out the window. _Phew._

"Yeah…I am," she said hesitatingly. She wondered about what the consequences would be from this development.

Kyouya continued to type on his laptop. He finally said, "I won't tell anyone. And so will those two. You wont tell anyone yet right Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai?" He pointed to the sweets-eating senpai and the taller one. They waved in return. Natsuki sighed in relief. "However, I will add a few thousand more yen to your debt for not telling me sooner." He said with a bigger grin.

A sweat drop appeared on her head. Natsuki felt annoyed and shocked, but she knew the hard road paved for her in the future. All she could do was nod and sulk to herself.

Kyoya chuckled as he typed in more digits into his calculator. _More profits and interesting stories. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: to my first reviewers= thanks for the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Boy or Girl?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own characters/settings/w/e from Ouran. I own my OCs.**

**A/N: **(^.^) Nya, hey! Chap 2 is out…originally chap 3. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2 Natsuki= Boy or Girl?**

The Host Club was doing their daily activities as a host. Each had a different style. Tamaki always held his customer and kept them bated in breath. They often fainted or their skin turned red. He would always use his…ahem…'princely charm'.

Kaoru and Hikaru could be seen at another table entertaining their designators with their bromance. Incest always seemed to attract their customers. Voices and loud whispers could be heard from the table. The others would often hear, "Oh, Hikaru" and "Kaoru".

Honey kept his customers happy by eating cakes and being cute. Little flowers would often appear beside his head. The girls in yellow dresses loved this loli-shota type. Mori always cleaned up after the little guy whenever he had cake on his face. Girls would often squeal at this.

Haruhi had a natural talent for making the girls happy while Kyouya was busy selling magazines and exclusive photos of each of the members.

Girls yelling "Kyaaa~" were echoed throughout the room.

Natsuki waited for her own designators to arrive. She was seated as far away as possible from the windows. Two young ladies in yellow dresses appeared before Natsuki's eyes.

"Hello, Natsuki-kun," said one of the designators.

"Hello," Natsuki said with a smile, "I'm sorry about the seat arrangement. I can't be near the sun."

"Oh, no, no. It's fine, Natsuki-kun." The two girls exchanged glances.

"Would you like some tea?" The girls smiled and blushed to see a gentleman. "Wait for a moment okay?" Natsuki gave a big smile as she walked away. Natsuki strolled down into the kitchen to make fresh tea for her designators.

"Kaoru," Kyouya called, "Go help Natsuki. He might have trouble making tea for the first time." Kaoru nodded and the made a big dramatic exit with his brother to leave the girls contented while he was away.

Kaoru headed into the kitchen where he found Natsuki pacing about the room. The chefs there were staring at the girl. Some of them had half of their faces showing. She looked deep in thought.

"Natsuki," said the calmer twin, "Do you need any help?" Natsuki jumped up, shocked from seeing Kaoru. He saw the girl take a deep breath.

"Um…yeah, kind of. Actually, that'd be great," Natsuki replied. Natsuki and Kaoru worked together to make a perfect cup of tea for the anxious customers. Kaoru elaborately explained the whole process while Natsuki listened to him and stared.

"What?" Kaoru asked the girl. "Is there something on my face?" Natsuki shook her head and chuckled. Kaoru found himself doing the same. "So, you remembered everything that I said right?"

"Yup," Natsuki answered. "You boil a pot of water with dirty gym socks. You dip it into the boiling hot water every 5 seconds. Then you add 6 spoonfuls of hot sauce. Finally you add in fresh maple leaves straight from a caterpillar's stomach." Kaoru gave a shocked face and couldn't figure out if Natsuki was joking or not. He wanted to barf at the last sentence. The girl couldn't help but chuckle as Kaoru sighed.

"I was joking," said the girl.

"Yeah, i realized that."

She looked up to see Kaoru's face. _Why is his face red? Is he sick? _"Kaoru-kun, are you sick?"

"No." Kaoru was confused at her question and took out his mirror. _No wonder why Natsuki asked me if I was sick, MY FACE is RED! _He thought to himself. _But I don't feel sick…what if? No it's impossible. Natsuki is a guy, I can't like him. _He pondered around in his thoughts until it was interrupted by a small yelp.

"Ah!" Natsuki screamed. Kaoru ran over to see what had happened and saw the poor girl on the floor covered in tea. "It's hot!" She had spilled hot tea all over her uniform.

Kaoru took out a napkin to clean the mess on her jacket. _It feels soft…_Kaoru thought to himself as he cleaned around the chest area. His face blushed into a faint color of pink.

"Don't touch there!" Natsuki yelled. She had a blush on her face. Kaoru noticed this and blushed too.

Silence loomed over the both of them until one spoke.

"Are…Are you really a guy, Natsuki?" Kaoru asked.

Natsuki hesitated. "Yes…" Natsuki turned around to avoid his eyes. "Of course I am."

Kaoru placed his hand on her shoulder. Natsuki winced as he pulled her around. "Then why did you yell at me like that?! Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." Natsuki felt intimidated as Kaoru's lovely eyes locked onto hers.

"I…I…" She stuttered. She couldn't leave his gaze.

Natsuki's eyes turned into anger. She pushed the red-head away from her and shouted, "Stupid Kaoru!!!" She ran out of the kitchen and out of the room filled with girls wearing yellow attire. Everyone stared at the panicking host. She couldn't think straight. Natsuki only wanted to leave the place as soon as possible.

"Hmm, what's this?" Kyouya asked himself.

She ran out of Ouran's doors and into a rose garden. _It's over! They all know I'm a girl! _She hid under a gazebo and sat there to her heart's content.

Hikaru barged into the kitchen. "Kaoru! What happened?" said the concerned Hikaru.

"Nothing." Kaoru said. "Absolutely nothing." He stood up from his kneeling position and walked out.

"KAORU! What are you doing?" Tamaki yelled. "We're in the middle of entertaining all of our guests. Kaoru turned and gave a sad smile to all of them. He waved and closed the doors.

"What..." Hikaru hasn't really seen this side of him. He was usually comforting and not depressed.

…_1 hour later in Music Room 3…_

"Kaoru! We demand an explanation!" The 'royal highness' and Hikaru declared.

His brother calmed down and asked politely, "Kaoru…What happened in there?" He looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

Kaoru sighed and looked out the window. "Natsuki." Kaoru hesitated. All of the host club members ears perked up. "Natsuki's a girl."

"EHHHHH!?" Hikaru, Tamaki, and even Haruhi yelled in the same tone. The sound echoed throughout the room.

Kaoru continued, "I shouldn't have asked her." He sighed as he thought about her angry face that had sadness in her eyes. He knew that she didn't want him to know that particular secret.

"It's true," the Shadow King supported Kaoru. "Myself, Mori, and Honey all knew about this."

"Eh? EH?! Why didn't you tell me, mommy?" Tamaki whined at Kyouya.

Kyouya put his shoe on Tamaki's face and said, "Because you'd act like this." He continued to kick Tamaki.

"I think she headed outside. I'm gonna go find--" Kaoru started to say this but was interrupted by Kyouya. He released Tamaki's face from his foot, leaving a shoeprint on Tamaki's face.

"I'll do it." Kyouya declared. "She has a problem with her eyes so I think it'll be better for me to go." Kaoru slouched back into his seat looking at the clouds floating in the sky.

* * *

A/N: my first fanfic =.= i get writer's block too often so if anything sounds wrong plz PM me

-SPECIAL thanx to my reviewers TwilightFever, Sayanora, and thearistocrat (sry i abbreviated)


	3. Chapter3 PurpleYellow Perfect Opposites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club characters, settings, etc. I do on my plot and OCs.**

**A/N: **I apologize for any OOC.

**Chapter 3 Purple and Yellow the Perfect Opposites**

_Troublesome. Just troublesome. _Kyouya thought to himself. He scratched his head as he pondered the picnic area in the front of the school. _Where would she run off to? I could try yelling her name out…no she still wouldn't come out._ He argued with himself until he realized what would happen if Natsuki was still outside.

He yelled out, "NATSUKI! NATSUKI!" No response. Natsuki heard a faint voice call her name and her ears perked up. Natsuki hid under a table that she found and huddled against it.

_This was her first week in working as a host and she just happened to cause trouble. _Kyouya thought to himself. He grew angrier at his imagination of a chart with his profits plummeting down. Red veins popped out onto his head.

He scanned around his memories to see if there were any interesting places that Natsuki would hide in. He found one…the Rose Garden.

…_meanwhile at Music Room 3..._

"HARUHI!~" yelled the doting so-called-"father" otherwise known as Tamaki.

Haruhi ignored him. She hadn't eaten her lunch yet and didn't feel that she should even bother with the little prince.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Why won't you listen to me?" Tamaki's eyes grew teary.

"Fake." Haruhi's words confused Tamaki. She continued to eat. Tamaki tried to make sniffing sounds and tilted his head. "All fake. You're not crying, you big **loser**."

Tamaki collapsed onto the floor. He huddled up into a ball, sucking on his thumb. Loser echoed in his head. _Loser...loser...loser..._His spirit started escaping from his mouth.

"Haruhi, I really think he needs to tell you something," Hikaru told her. He took out a stick out of midair and started poking the king on the ground. "Milord, stand up." Tamaki groaned.

"You guys shouldn't focus on the stupid Tamaki and me. Natsuki's still missing isn't she? I wonder what had happened to her." Haruhi stared at the two on the ground.

This was the quietest day for Haruhi. She was glad for it, but worried about the girl who mysteriously disappeared. Kaoru was quiet as well and this made her worry about him too.

"Kaoru, she'll be fine." Haruhi reassured him. He gave a sympathetic look.

He shook his head. "She looked different when she shouted...almost like she was frightened. I know it was partly because of me possibly telling her secret, but it felt like there was something else…" He looked though the blue-paned window and saw the rose garden. His eyes grew wide. "Rose. Garden. Maze." He uttered the three words as he rose from the red velvet chair.

"What?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru stared at his brother. He seemed more determined than ever before.

"Remember that time we were in that rose garden? It was a maze right? There's plenty of hiding spots there!" Kaoru exclaimed. Haruhi nodded. He gave a big smile at the hosts in the room and left. "I'll find her. I'll find the lonely puppy." He ran out of the room. _I'm coming, Natsuki! I'll make it up to you somehow. _He thought to himself.

Hikaru felt confused at his last sentence. _Puppy? _He asked himself. _What is he talking about? _Hikaru knew that Kaoru recently grew fond of puppies but didn't understand why Natsuki was called as one.

…_Rose Garden…_

_Now where was that place that Haruhi and Tamaki hid in? _He asked himself. Kyouya took careful steps as he tried to figure out where it was. There were so many turns that it seemed impossible to get out than finding the place.

The beautiful rose garden was filled with all of the different colors of roses. (Including the ones that the hosts have…even if some are impossible to grow naturally like blue roses) The reds shined brightly. The white roses reminded the garden's wanderers of the moon that was always changing. The blues looked fragile but had big thorns. The pinks looked childish and loving. The dark blue ones looked like they were made of stone but were elegant enough to reserve its grace. The orange flowers seemed playful and protective. The purple ones almost looked evil but had its own beauty that shined next to another, the yellow rose. It had just recently popped out as a bud. It still hasn't fully bloomed yet. The yellow rose needed some time to grow.

The roses grew much more in various amounts but Kyouya simply ignored them. He didn't have time to spare anyway. His schedule has been completely thrown off. He walked even faster (more like dashed) to reach his destination.

He slowed down to a halt when he came across an indentation in the wall of roses. There was something tall in it. Vines had grown on its roof and columns. It was wooden almost looked plastic. _This is it. _He thought to himself.

"Natsuki," The Shadow King called. Natsuki jumped up from shock and hit the top of her head. Little noises like "Eep" and "Ow" could faintly be heard from under a table. Kyouya stepped closer and kneeled. He looked at the frightened girl that was pale-white.

He put on an evil grin and let the sun hide his true expression. "Oi, you ruined the profit outcome." For a second, Natsuki thought that he came to find her because he was worried about her. Boy, was she wrong according to what he had said. "You've found an interesting place to hide, Natsuki. Too bad, the King already used this place."

Natsuki slid out from under the table to stand as close as she could to Kyouya while making sure she wasn't in the sunlight. Her face turned angry. Kyouya didn't expect what would happen next.

_SLAP! _Natsuki threw a hard slap across the Shadow King's face. A red mark was clearly evident on his face. After a few seconds, Natsuki calmed down and realized what she had done. "I-I…I'm sorry!" She was practically screaming at him.

Kyouya quickly recovered from her surprise attack and showed a tiny little smile. It was so small that Natsuki didn't see it. "Hmph, I was just trying to help. You can't stay outside any longer. We should turn back. I'll carry you if you're feeling weak."

Natsuki's eye twitched. One of the things that she really hates was being called weak. That one word, "weak", pushed her into her limits. She tried her hardest to never be called weak again. It was also her resolve while training and developing her assassin skills.

"No I can walk there." She said proudly. She stood up and crossed the line of the shadow and into the sunlight. She started to walk slowly. Her pride allowed her to walk towards the school, but she felt really weak. She dropped down to her knees after a few steps. _Ugh, I hate this. Stupid sun. Kyouya's going to see me as a weakling! Why am i cursed like this? _She tried with all her effort to stand up, but she just fell back down again.

_Sigh._ Kyouya sighed as he walked over and picked her up. The girl was kicking and punching him.

"Oi! Let me down!" Natsuki screamed. Her scream blasted his eardrums. He suspiciously stayed calm.

"I told you that you're not feeling well. Stop hitting me and let me carry you." Natsuki was surprised at his peaceful voice. She thought that he was going to yell at her again. Kyouya took Natsuki's arm and put it around his neck. Natsuki felt a sudden heat rise in her body. Thankfully, Kyouya didn't notice. He looked straight ahead and walked as he gently carried her in his arms. Natsuki fell into her own slumber because she was too tired to stay awake. He looked down to see the sleeping host. She seemed peaceful as she slept. Her eyelashes rested on her cheek and her mouth opened a little. He felt her hair brush against his body and it reminded him of something that had happened before. _I hope it doesn't end up like last time…_He said to himself.

Kaoru was right behind them, but neither of them noticed his presence. He saw the two together. He wished that he was in Kyouya's place. The Orange Rose felt disappointed as he watched the Purple Rose carry off Natsuki. He clenched his fists. He finally felt like he understood his brother's feelings for Haruhi.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't watched Ouran High School Host club or have read the manga recently so I didn't know if there was a rose garden MAZE. I just made it a maze =/**


	4. Chapter 4 No Sleep Equals Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/setting/plot from Ouran. I own my own OCs and plot.**

**A/N: **I apologize for any OOC.

Bad words present this chapter…sorry

Italics are settings and/or thoughts

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 **No Sleep Equals Beast

_...In Kyouya's mansion…_

Natsuki groaned as she tossed and turned. Something small but heavy was sitting on her legs. Natsuki lifted her arm up and made a "shoo-go-away" gesture at the figure.

"Suki-chan~. Wake up, ne?" A small blonde person said. Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room. Natsuki still half asleep, rose up halfway and kissed the person on the forehead. Kaoru just happened to notice it and had his mouth wide open.

"Kaoru, you're going to catch flies in your mouth if you keep it that way," Hikaru teased. Kaoru scowled at Hikaru.

"Let me sleep, Akihiro." Natsuki mumbled as she fell back again.

"Suki-chan!~ I'm not Akihiro!!!" The child-like host whined. Natsuki got up again and knew that she had made a mistake. Honey's actions reminded her of her brother. When she was younger she became used to having her brother sit on part of her legs when she slept. Natsuki looked at the puzzled boy holding Usa-chan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew." Natsuki apologized. She rubbed his head lightly. "Sorry about that, Honey-senpai."

"Ne, ne, Suki-chan~. It's alright." He smiled. Natsuki scanned her surroundings and found that she wasn't at her house or at the school. The room was painted an elegant white with gold lining the columns and walls in the room. The furniture looked expensive with its light blue seat cushions and pillows. They had a silver lining. The room contained a few other people that were idling in the room.

"Honey-senpai, where am I?"

"Kyouya's house. You fell asleep and Kyoya didn't want you to stay in school when all activities were done and everyone had left. He didn't want to leave you alone, so he brought you here. We just followed along." He said happily. He retreated to Mori who had mysteriously appeared and had cake stacked up in a serving plate. "Cake~!!!"

Natsuki stood up from the couch that she had slept in and stretched. Her muscles felt tense. She looked over and saw the twins talking about something. They were sitting at a cute 2-person table that had a flower arrangement in the center that looked like a rainbow.

"Kaoru-kun," Kaoru froze at the voice. Natsuki focused on the arrangement as she talked. "Um…how should I say this?" Hikaru was staring at his brother who couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Heh, I'm sorry for not telling anyone about it…So I don't want you to feel bad about it."

Kaoru relaxed his body. Kaoru replied, "Yeah…I kind of overreacted too…I guess…OUCH!" Hikaru pulled on Kaoru's uniform and shook him back and forth. He had an angry look on his face. Kaoru started shaking Hikaru as well. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" A sweat drop formed on the back of Natsuki's head. _How did this happen?_

"You made Natsuki cry!" Hikaru yelled still shaking the poor guy. Kaoru turned slightly and looked out of the corner of his eyes to check if Natsuki was crying.

"Why are you yelling at me now?! She's not crying, _KONO YARO_!"

"Hey, what's going on here!?" A dark aura loomed around the white staircase which painted the stairs into a dark grey. It was Kyouya, who had his nap rudely interrupted. His dark hair was messed up and his glasses were hanging loosely on the top of his nose. His attire was...well...he only wore pants..."I was trying to get some peace and quiet and yet, YOU TWO SEEM TO ALWAYS RUIN IT!" He pointed his finger at the two twins strangling each other.

Natsuki covered her mouth and face as she saw half-naked Kyouya. Kaoru and Hikaru made a quiet temporary truce with each other to go and tease Kyouya instead. Honey and Mori became the bystanders.

"Oh, Kyouya~!! So what if we woke you up?" The twins chorused. "What would have happened if you slept any further and something bad happened to Natsuki? You left her in a room ALONE filled with GUYS." Kyouya twitched. The twins laughed mockingly. Natsuki simply ignored it.

The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, aka Kyouya, couldn't take it anymore. He stomped around as he made his way towards the twins. He had a smile fit for a killer. His aura grew darker and more menacing. He showed his sharp white teeth as he talked.

He grabbed Hikaru by the collar. (Unlucky Hikaru…) "Shut up! If you weren't useful to me I would have hired someone to kill the two of you right away!" He roared at the Hitachiin brothers.

A girl stood in the space between the twins and Kyouya. She held her arms up as she stared at the raging host.

"Kyouya," she said with her calm-but-protective-and-almost-threatening voice. Kyouya lightened the effects of his anger a bit. "Stop fighting with them! I know they awoke you, but that's no reason to fight!"

Hikaru snickered behind Natsuki. Natsuki turned around and gave them a cold stare. Hikaru literally froze and his twin shivered at the coldness.

"And you two, stop killing each other." She put her arms down. Kyouya still was enraged and picked the girl up by her shirt. She coughed while he was basically choking her.

"Oi, little girl. Don't you know the consequences of fighting with me?" Kyouya threw his dagger eyes at the girl. Mori stepped in to remove Natsuki from Kyouya. "Hey! I wasn't finished yet! Mori-senpai put me down!"

Honey walked up to Kyouya with his little bunny and said, "Kyo-chan, don't you see that you're overreacting?" He gave his puppy-dog face and aimed it at the host.

"Tch…Fine." Kyouya gave up as he walked up the stairs.

"Honey-senpai, is he usually like this?" Natsuki curiously asked.

"Eh? Kyouya? Yeah, he gets like that whenever he doesn't get his sleep. Don't worry about it, ne?" Honey looked serious for a few seconds to her, but was then turned into his childish self again. "Usa-chan! Want some tea?"

* * *

**A/N:** Kono Yaro means "you bastard" I think… me+japanese(language)=horrible

Geh, too much anger!=/ I don't know…I just wanted a weirder atmosphere so yea…the next chapter will have a lot less anger and it's a continuation of this chapter

Thanks for reading! xxWolfsRosexx


	5. Chapter 5 Doting Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters/settings/whatever from Ouran. I own my own OCs and plot.**

**A/N: **Sorry for any OOC that might occur.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Doting Father**

"I need to go home guys. My family must be worried." Natsuki said with a slight chuckle. She thought about her overprotective, yet stupid father.

"Eh? Nooooooo…" The twins grabbed each leg and stayed there. "Natsuki-chan~. Who will protect us when Kyouya wakes up?" The twins tried to make the cutest face that they could possibly achieve. It had no effect…Natsuki tried to shake them off. They were to heavy to even lift up so she gave up.

"C'mon, guys. I really gotta leave."

"Honey-senpai! Help us!" The twins pleaded the tiny host.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan, do you want her to leave the club? Do you want Suki-chan to never forgive us?" Honey started ranting in the cutest voice. His eyes became teary and the twins eyes widened.

The twins let go to comfort the crying senpai. "No, no, Honey-senpai! We wouldn't want that!" Natsuki thanked the little guy in her thoughts. Honey kept making sniffling sounds. "Mori-senpai!!!" In a split-second Mori held up a piece of cake. The blonde-haired host stopped crying to run over to Mori.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Natsuki bowed. _Should I call my chauffeur to come pick me up? No that would end up as trouble. _Natsuki started to pace around again. (Apparently, she does this a lot.)

Faint footsteps came from the staircase. "Natsuki, do you need a ride? A limousine is waiting outside for you." Kyouya was back to his calmer self. Natsuki became shocked in her head. She didn't want the expression to show. Natsuki thought that a person can't change from one extreme emotion to another. It seemed like he didn't remember the agruments from before.

"Thank you…Kyouya." Natsuki had a smile on her face and didn't realize it. _This could be my excuse. Maybe I'll tell my father that I had an appointment with Kyouya so he wouldn't worry. I just hope he doesn't inquire any further questions._

"Don't forget to go to school early tomorrow. We need that time to have you measured for your waiter's outfit." Kyouya said this and then retreated back upstairs. Natsuki nodded and disappeared into a limo. **(A/N: a waiter outfit/costume are from chapter 1)**

…_Natsuki's mansion…_

"Where have you been?" The voice sounded frustrated. It was a man that looked like he was well into his 40s. He had short brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a black suit.

"Oh,…um…I met with Ootori, Kyouya to talk about school things like policies and all that." Natsuki tried to calm down her father. She saw his face calming.

"Really?" Her father asked. Natsuki nodded. "Oh, I'm so proud of you~! Hime-chan!" Her method worked…but she became angry at the princess comment… Her father turned back into the doting type. He picked up Natsuki and started spinning her around. _Curse my height… _Natsuki felt like she had to barf, but held it back.

Her dad put the dizzy girl down and she started to see the room spinning. "Dad…I'm not a child anymore…" Natsuki scolded him.

"Natsuki's a meanie…" Her father gave her puppy-dog eyes. She laughed at the useless try and thought about Honey who would have won easily. "I haven't seen you in awhile and yet you treat me this way." Natsuki knew that that was a total lie, since he sees her everyday.

Her face darkened as the smile faded. "How's Akihiro?" Her dad tried to put on a smile but it failed.

"Um…he's fine. The doctor sends reports now and then and it seems like he is gradually getting better." He actually smiled a little better, more genuinely. Natsuki felt relieved. She hadn't seen her brother for the past month because his illness took the best of him. Her brother has been living in a hospital for about a month now. She really missed him.

"Natsuki, your sensei is calling for you." Her father started to walk towards the kitchen when he spotted a piece of German Chocolate Cake. (like father…like daughter…) He sort of skipped towards the kitchen. Natsuki's eye twitched at the 'skipping' man. _He's too old to be doing that._

"Hai! Bye dad." She went to room to get her sword and headed off to her backyard…well it isn't a backyard it's more like a small park since the land behind her house is so huge. It wasn't a problem for her to go outside now since it was sunset.

She carefully looked around to find her trainer. She saw a man meditating under a cherry blossom tree. The soft pink petals danced in the air like rain.

It was her sensei. He had been training her since she was 5. Can you guess what the training was? Yup, its for her assassin skills. The man had short spiky black hair. He wore a simple white tuxedo with white pants. It was hard to fight in a suit, but the man preferred it. Natsuki always wondered why he did. He had fair skin that seemed to radiate in the light of the sleeping sun.

"Ah, Natsuki. Ready?" The man stood up and drew his sword. Swords were primitive but useful at times to Natsuki. He pointed the tip of the blade towards her. Natsuki smiled in return.

"Hai, sensei." They both drew their swords. Their swords sparked and clashed through the night, almost resembling the shine of the stars.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter!

I'm having trouble figuring out what Natsuki's sensei's character/personality be…SO please PM and/or Review to give some suggestions and also, names for him will be appreciated. His character won't be appearing for the next few chapters though…=/ Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters/settings/etc. from Ouran. I own my OCs.**

**A/N: **Special thanks to reviewers and peole that have added this story as a favorite! Even if you don't feel special, I do. =]

If any OOC occurs I apologize…

Italics are usually Natsuki-chan's thoughts and/or settings

* * *

**Chapter 6 Accidents Happen**

…_Music Room 3..._

"So that concludes our meeting for today," Kyouya announced. _Where is Natsuki? _He thought to himself as he started walking towards the exit.

A hand shot up in the air. Kyouya heard it and turned around disappointedly as he saw that it was Tamaki. "Yes?" He asked annoyed. He wasn't having a great day because he realized that the profits will go down by 5% today because a certain someone isn't here yet. He specifically told her to come earlier today. His anger reflected on the glare of his glasses.

Tamaki was waving around his "tail" pretending to be a dog. "Can you get us some cake to celebrate Natsuki's arrival and success in our club?" He finished his question with his big purple eyes. Everyone agreed with his decision.

Veins popped out of the Shadow King's head. Everyone saw that he was aggravated at this request. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong, I'll quit the club." Of course he was only joking but he just wanted to see the desperate face of Tamaki before he left and he did.

He smirked at the Prince's expression and continued to walk towards the big doors. He grabbed onto the doorknobs but then released his hands when he heard faint words and footsteps growing louder and louder.

_My training took too long yesterday! I slept in! I'm going to be in big trouble! Kyouya's gonna fine me. _The word debt continued to echo in Natsuki's head. She hit her head to stop the word from repeating.

"I'm LATE! I'M LATE, LATE! Kyouya's gonna KILL ME!" Natsuki yelled to herself while running through the hallways. Every student passing by gave her weird looks, but she didn't bother to confront them. She ran to the doors and pushed them open.

Natsuki finally got into the room but found her face pressed against something soft. _What… _She opened her eyes in confusion and found Kyouya shocked as well and was also staring at her. She was on top of him and accidentally kissed him! She blushed, but then remembered the situation so she quickly pulled herself up and starting bowing to apologize.

"I'm sorry! SORRY! SORRY!" She kept repeating those words frantically. The Shadow King was still lying on the floor like he was in a daze. The other hosts stood there all silent. The Hitachiin brothers laughed at whispered something about Natsuki being in trouble. Tamaki fled to a corner where his spirit flew out of his body from Kyouya's words earlier. Honey started talking to Mori about what just happened while Mori gave small grunts to reply.

"Ow," he finally said. He touched his head and found a bump. He touched his face, but he couldn't find his glasses. Natsuki looked around and found a pair of glasses, but one of its lens were broken. _Shoot…I'm going to pay big time for this. _She picked them up and handed them over to Kyouya.

Kyouya took the glasses and stood. He stared down at the girl and said, "It's okay." Natsuki looked flabbergasted at his two words. She couldn't think let alone reply to his two words. Kyouya realized this and instead said, "I'm going to add 50,000 more yen to your debt." He said this with a smirk. His smirk formed into a softer genuine smile when he said, "But I understand that the first accident was an 'accident'. I forgive that." He walked out of the room, but when he left he heard the other hosts talking loudly about something. _Was it something I said? _He thought to himself not realizing that the commotion was about the smile and kiss. **(A/N: the 'accident' that Kyouya was talking about was the kiss, but he just stumbled around with his words *shrugs*)**

Natsuki realized what had just happened and stayed on the floor with her face red. She stared at the floor to hide her beet-red face. Honey and Mori stayed in their usual place. The two pretended not to care. They didn't want to cause any trouble. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki were all wondering what just happened. Haruhi was thinking about what to make for dinner, so she missed the whole spectacle. This was one of the first and only times that Kyouya ever expressed a smile like that. He actually looked happy naturally.

Kaoru and Hikaru skipped together, arm in arm, over to Natsuki. They sang, "The Shadow King's got a heart? He didn't mind kissing her? Kyouya and Natsuki~" They continued to tease the embarrassed girl as her face turned redder and redder.

"Oi, stop teasing her," said Haruhi. She gave the twins a death glare. The twins cowered in a corner and Tamaki joined them. "It was all an accident. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Yeah…an accident…" Natsuki whispered. She caressed her lips and reddened even more. _It's an accident…stop thinking about it!!! _

…_Host Club Activities…_

The room smelled like coffee and sweets. Natsuki took in a deep breath and left a smile on her face. She felt relieved when Kyouya told her that he guessed her size was about the same as Haruhi. She didn't want him to get angry like when he was disturbed by the twins. Two girls giggled at her cute smile.

"What is so funny?" She asked the girls with a smile. The girls exchanged looks with each other and then to Natsuki.

"Natsuki-kun, um…you look cute when you smile at the ceiling. And that outfit of yours looks great on you!" The girls squealed. One of her designators blushed furiously. Natsuki blushed in return.

"Thank you." Natsuki naturally got along with her designators just like Haruhi. She was branded as the Mysterious Type because she did random acts of chivalry and other random talents like catching falling tea. Natsuki thought that that wasn't really amazing, but the girls disagreed.

"Kyaaaa~" Her customers squealed again.

Natsuki looked around the room and saw each of the hosts doing their usual routine. Kyouya looked over to her table and their eyes met. Natsuki turned her head as quickly as possible. She still felt embarrassed by her own acts earlier that day.

_...later..._

"Ah." Haruhi said in a relaxing tone as she let herself sink in the couch. Everyone felt tired since this was one of their busiest days yet. Honey was having his daily serving of cake while Kyouya typed in today's profits. The twins were in the cafeteria trying to get some food. Tamaki was kneeling near Kyouya begging for something. Kyouya just put his hand on Tamaki's face and pushed him down.

"Mother! Why won't you let me do what I want?" Tamaki complained to Kyouya.

"Because I know it'll be a ridiculous request." Kyouya stopped paying attention to him and kept typing. Tamaki scurried off into a closet and started to grow mushrooms.

"Senpai, You shouldn't grow mushrooms in there," Haruhi said. Mushrooms grew on his head with a blank expression.

Natsuki walked into the room and saw Kyouya. She started to panic. _What should I do? _She turned around swiftly and took silent steps towards the door.

"Natsuki, where are you going?" The Shadow King questioned.

"Ah-haha. Um…I don't know…?" Natsuki shrugged. One of Kyouya's eyebrows rose higher than the other. Natsuki looked around the room to avert his gaze. Kyouya decided to let it go.

_Why is she avoiding me? _Kyouya thought to himself. _Was it because of… _He found himself blushing at the thought and covered half of his face. He coughed to hide it.

Honey smiled at the two awkward hosts and then exchanged looks with Mori. It looked…mischievous.

"Takashi, we should do something about this."

"Ah." He grunted in agreement.

"We should come up with a plan to get them together." Honey looked determined. Both of the sempais nodded together in unison. Everyone looked over to them. They all had the same confused look.

"We decided what kind of cake I should eat tomorrow!" Honey exclaimed. He held up his bunny in triumph. Little pink flowers appeared around his head dancing. The other host members went back to their own business. Honey laughed as Mori smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Kekekehehehahahah~ yes I know I've gone crazy =] just kidding!

Sorry for gramatical errors! thanks **TwilightFever-FutureCullen**

Thanks for reading!


	7. Commercial Break 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Ouran. I own my OCs.**

**A/N: **I got writer's block for the actual story…and I didn't want my readers to wait so I decided to make a tiny show/comedy/commercial.

* * *

**Commercial Break 1**

…_Twins in front of a random camera…_

K+H: "Youkoso!~"

K: "Today we'll be discussing Honey-sempai!"

H: "Honey-sempai is a cute little guy that holds onto a little bunny that he calls Usa-chan! His lifelong friend Mori-sempai always follows, protects and helps Honey."

K: "He also enjoys sweets, but mostly cake!"

Hikaru runs around to find a cute picture of Honey. He shows the picture to the audience. It showed a secretly taken picture of honey sleeping in a tree. It was probably Kyouya's work. Kyouya smiled at the picture.

H: "This is Honey! Isn't he cute? But...beware when you wake him up too early."

Kaoru cowers in fear. Hikaru's face turns dark. The lights turn dimmer.

H: "He'll turn into a beast!"

Hikaru shows a picture of King Kong. Haruhi stomps in.

Haruhi: "Oi! Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop bad-mouthing Honey-sempai!"

Haruhi starts chasing after the twins who suddenly run into Honey. Honey's evil aura starts pouring out.

Honey: "Hika-chan. Kao-chan."

Honey had an evil grin on his face. His eyes were glowing into a bright red. Little flowers around his head turned into red veins of anger.

H+K: "Eek~!"

H: "Honey-sempai is really mad!"

They all ran around the room. Hikaru tried to run faster than the rest. Unfortunately, Hikaru didn't pay any attention to where he was going.

K: "Hikaru!"

H: "Wha?!"

Hikaru trips on the camera's wires. He was entangled in the endless amounts of wires. The screen tips over and only shows the hosts' shoes. Kyouya shows up in front of the camera.

Kyouya: "We are experiencing technical difficulties. Thank you for watching."

Everyone: "Bye~!"

Hikaru: "Oi! Someone help me get out of here!"

Kaoru goes over to help him. Tamaki enters.

Tamaki: "Eh? It's already over? But…but…I wanted some air time!!!"

Kyouya went over to the whining king and pulled on his ear.

Kyouya: "We've wasted enough time."

He dragged the king across the room. Tamaki was holding onto a rug that was lying on the floor.

Tamaki: "OW!!! Kyouya! Let me go! Haruhi! Help your dear father!"

Haruhi: "YOUR NOT MY FATHER!"

Natsuki steps over and into the camera's view.

Natsuki: "Sorry about that, everyone! Until next time! Ciao!"

The lights turn off one by one as the screen goes black.

* * *

A/N: Youkoso= welcome

Thanks for reading. Nya~


	8. Chapter 7 Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters/ settings from Ouran. I own my OCs and plot.**

**A/N: **Italics are for settings and letters.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Letters**

…_Kyouya's Mansion…_

_Ding dong! _Kyouya rose from his chair. He walked up to the noise and opened the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyouya asked. He tried not to sound irritated.

"Hai, mail for Kyouya Ootori-sama." The deliveryman stated.

"Arrigato." Kyouya thanked the man and closed the door as he left. He read the letter's envelope and it stated: TO Kyouya Ootori and FROM Natsuki Inoue. "Natsuki?" He opened the letter. It read:

_Kyouya-kun, _

_I need to discuss something with you. I would like to meet up with you at the park today. Oh, and no worries I'll bring my special sunglasses with me. Arrigato._

_Natsuki_

"What does she want?" Kyouya asked himself. A faint smile formed on his lips at the thought of meeting up with Natsuki. "Prepare a ride for me." He orders the maid.

"Hai, Kyouya-sama." The maid replied.

* * *

…_Natsuki's Mansion…_

_Ding dong! _"Eh? Visitors?" Natsuki dashed down her stairs and to her front door.

"Who is it?" Natsuki asked. She opened the door to reveal a deliveryman standing with a white envelope in his hand.

"Delivery for Natsuki Inoue." The Deliveryman stated.

"Ah, yes that's me." Natsuki pointed at herself. The man handed over the envelope and left. Natsuki opened the little message and found it saying:

_Natsuki-chan,_

_I need to discuss something with you. I would like to meet up with you at the park today._

_Kyouya_

Natsuki blushed at the letter. The letter had many flowers and cute rabbits dancing in the paper, but she quickly read it and didn't notice. She took her sunglasses and hurried herself out of the building.

"Oi! Natsuki! Where are you going?!" Her father yelled after her.

"I'll be back soon!" She said with a wave.

* * *

…_a nearby park…_

"Takashi! Look over there!" Honey pointed at Natsuki who lied down under the shade of a tree. Honey and Mori were sitting in a tree's branches. It was a few feet away from the tree that Natsuki rested under. "Takashi the plan is going along well." He whispered to Mori.

"Kaoru." Mori said. Honey took out a pair of binoculars and pressed them against his face.

"Oo-wah! Kao-chan is here too!?" Honey exclaimed. Mori held his finger to his mouth. Honey suddenly became quiet. They watched their plan unfold.

"Natsuki-chan? What are you doing here?" Natsuki looked up and saw that it was Kaoru. He was walking closer. "It's such a coincidence that you're here too!"

"Ah, Kaoru. What brings you here?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to take a walk. Hikaru's not feeling well and he told me to quote, 'get lost', unqoute." Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "What about you."

"I was going to meet up with Kyouya here." Kaoru flinched at the name. Kaoru didn't concentrate on walking. "He said he needed to talk to me about something. I guess it was import--" Kaoru tripped over his own two feet. "Kyaa!"

He fell and was above Natsuki. He prevented himself from falling on top of her by holding himself up. Both of his hands were at each side of Natsuki's head. His legs were straddling her waist. His breath felt warm against her face. Natsuki couldn't breathe. Both of their hearts were beating fast.

Kyouya was towards Natsuki before any of this was happening but stopped as soon as it did. He was right under the tree that Honey and Mori were hiding in. He punched the tree and shook the two hosts although he didn't realize that they were there. His eyes focused on the two. He let his hand slip away from the tree and clenched it tightly. He couldn't take it anymore so he walked over, but he felt like he would betray Kaoru if he did. He just stood in the sunlight watching the two, just like Mori and Honey.

Kaoru picked himself up and apologized. He looked frantic. He stood up and reached out to the girl lying in the grass. Natsuki gladly accepted.

"It's okay, Kaoru-kun." Kaoru picked up her sunglasses and gave it to her. It reminded her about the Café theme for the host club and blushed.

In the background, Mori and Honey were astonished at what just happened. MISSION FAIL.

Kyouya headed back to his limo.

"Back already, Kyouya-sama?" questioned the driver. He nodded and stepped in the limo. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

_*Kiss kiss fall in love!* _Natsuki's phone was ringing with the Anime's theme song.

"Hello? Ah, Kyouya-kun."

"Natsuki, sorry but I can't make it." Kyouya answered.

A smile of disappointment formed on her lips. "No, no it's okay." She hung up the phone.

"Drive." He told the driver. He frowned as he stared outside his tinted window.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru said in concern.

"It's nothing."

Kaoru couldn't stand making a girl unhappy so he tried to think of something that will make her happy. _Ding! _A little light bulb flashed above his head. "Hey, I see an ice-cream truck over there! Want some?" Kaoru asked. Natsuki nodded. They walked to the car together.

"Hmm, I think I'll have the mint chocolate chip icecream! What about you Natsuki? My treat." He said with a warm smile. Natsuki found herself smiling back.

"Um…chocolate will be fine." The icecream man gave the two of them their icecream. They sat in the shade closest to the truck. Natsuki sat down with her legs out and her icecream in her hands. Kaoru sat with one leg out and one bent. His arm was resting on the leg that was bent. The icecream was held in the other.

"Wow~! This tastes great!" Kaoru smirked. "How's yours?"

"It tastes good~!" Natsuki agreed with his statement. Natsuki had an almost neko-like face and Kaoru was forced to hold back his laughter. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Natsuki pouted.

"Your face looks funny when you eat icecream! You looked like a little kitty." He smiled at the girl.

"Eh? Really?" They both exchanged looks, smiled, and laughed.

"Takashi~, the plan didn't turn out so well, ne?" Honey hugged his bunny tight.

"Ah."

"But at least Suki-chan and Kao-chan are having fun right?"

"Hm."

"We'll succeed in our next plan!" Honey turned to Mori and started to whisper different ideas. Mori had a faint smile on his face as Honey told him different ways to get the two hosts together.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for reading Nya~


	9. Chapter 8 Akihiro Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters/settings/plot from Ouran. I own my OCs and plot.**

**A/N: **Italics= Natsuki-chan's thoughts or are sound effects or settings

* * *

**Chapter 8 Akihiro Arrives**

_Click, click, click. _Kyouya's typing amazed Natsuki. _Click, click, click. _She couldn't follow the movement of his long thin fingers. She stood a mere centimeter away from his neck. Natsuki didn't notice that she was so close that she was practically breathing on him.

Kyouya coughed and said, "Ahem." He stopped typing to look at the curious girl. She blushed faintly. The laptop's light was reflecting off his glasses.

"Ah, sorry. I wanted to know what you were typing everyday." Natsuki noticed that the laptop's screen just contained numbers that probably measured the amount of profit made. There were a few pictures here and there. _Must be for online auctioning…_

"Well, if you _must _know, I'm just typing in today's profits." Kyouya's eyes were locked onto the girl's trying to figure out her intent.

"Oh, okay." She wanted to escape from his gaze but found that she couldn't. His onyx-colored eyes were just too mysterious for her.

"Any more questions?" Kyouya asked her.

"Yes," She pointed to a name on the laptop's screen. "Why is my Onii-chan's name here?"

"Ah, your father says he's coming for a visit soon." He quickly answered. He didn't feel like wasting any more of his time, so he swiftly turned back to his laptop. _Click, click, click. _

"Wha? Wait, why? But he is…WAIT! You keep in touch with my dad?" Natsuki asked.

"Hmm." Kyouya answered. _Click, click, click._

"You should tell me things like this!" Natsuki calmed down a bit. "Um…when is he coming?" _Click…_Kyouya stopped typing.

"Today." He started to sound like Mori with his one-word answers. Her eyes widened. She started to panic. He put on a bored look on his face while the laptop's light's reflection hide the expression on his eyes. _Click, click, click_.

_Akihiro's coming today?! What should I do? I thought he was sick! What will he think about my weird group of friends? Kyaaa!_

Natsuki paced around deep in thought. Every now and then she would put on a different expression. The other host members were worried for her because whenever she does that, something unexpected will happen.

"Ah, someone's here." Kaoru said as he pointed out the window. Each member, except Kyouya, huddled against the window. Kaoru was smushed into the window by his twin. It was a white limosuine. A figure that was about the height of the twins stepped out. The boy had eyes that were blue. He was a silver-haired, almost pale-looking guy. He wore his school uniform. It was the combination of a stunning white jacket, a black pleated shirt, a red tie, and black pants.

"Wow~! Who is he?" Haruhi asked. Natsuki knew who it was as soon as she saw the silver hair sparkle.

"Akihiro." She said under her breath. She sprinted out of the room as quick as she could. Mysterious bits of dust trailed along with her. The host club members stared in puzzlement. The twins tilted their heads and most of their eyes were white with a tiny pupil peeking out.

"As I said earlier, that person is her brother." Kyouya said. _Click, click, click._

"Oh? Let's go meet him Kaoru!" Hikaru told his brother. His brother nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious about her brother." Kaoru said in a serious manner.

They connected their arms together as they skipped to meet Natsuki's brother. Honey and Mori followed them.

"We're going too~" Honey sang. He held Usa-chan tightly in his arms.

"Ah." Mori said.

"I'm coming too." Haruhi said.

"Wah! I'm coming too Haruhi!!! Don't leave daddy alone!" Tamaki declared.

"I guess I have no choice." Kyouya sighed. He turned off his laptop. He picked up his notebook and pen and headed for the exit.

* * *

"AKIHIRO~!" Natsuki yelled with a smile. She ran towards him.

"Ah, Natsuki." Akihiro said. He realized that he was still in the sun and warned, "Wait, Natsuki!" Natsuki didn't seem to care as she ran and hugged the silver-haired boy.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Natsuki chanted as she spun around her brother. Her doting self (like her father) came out. Natsuki suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled around.

"Eh? Natsuki?!" Akihiro said in confusion. Compared to his twin he was much taller and just a bit stronger than she was. He picked up his dizzy sister and hurried over to the doors of the school.

"Akihiro…you really didn't need to do that…" Natsuki complained.

"Gomen." Akihiro apologized. He let the girl step down onto the floor.

"Oi! Natsuki-chan! Are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsuki replied. "Oh, this is my Onii-chan, Akihiro. These are my friends. The little one is Honey-sempai. The tallest one is Mori-sempai. Haruhi is the brunette. Tamaki is the blonde one. The identical twins are Kaoru and Hikaru. And the one in the glasses is Kyouya."

Akihiro gave a warm smile to the bunch that has appeared out of nowhere. "Hi. It's nice to meet you all." He bowed in respect.

"Ah, there's no need for that. We're all friends here." Kyouya stated. He had his fake host smile on.

"Friends?" Tamaki asked with his puppy eyes that were targeted at Kyouya. Kyouya only gave back an evil killing intent glare. Tamaki cowered in defeat. He tugged onto Haruhi's leg. Haruhi shook him off as he landed under a column.

"Come in." Kyouya headed in first as the rest followed him.

* * *

**A/N: **Onii-chan= older brother

Gomen= Sorry

Thanks for reading!


	10. Commercial Break 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters/settings from Ouran. I own OC.**

**A/N: **I decided to continue the "commercial break" skits. I'll change the name as soon as I think of one. :3

* * *

**Commercial Break 2**

…_The twins are sitting in front of a video camera…_

K: "Youkoso! Hello, everyone! We will be your hosts for today."

H: "Today we'll be discussing…the _mysterious_ notebook of Kyouya! Shhh, don't tell him."

Both of the twins start snickering. Kaoru held up the mysterious notebook while Hikaru made eerie noises and hand gestures.

H: "Kaoru, I wonder if the Shadow King has any secrets."

Kaoru shrugs.

K: "I dunno. If he had any, what would those secrets be?"

Hikaru gasps.

H: "Maybe he's planning to kill the hosts off one by one!"

K: "Hikaru, you're going overboard with this."

H: "NO, SERIOUSLY…I need to look inside."

Hikaru and Kaoru opened up the notebook. Gold light seemed to shine on their grinning faces. It turned into disappointment as they took a closer look.

H: "Ehh? This notebook is only filled with numbers!"

K: "What did you expect?"

Hikaru started to flip the pages rapidly.

H: "There's gotta be something in here! Ooh, what's this?"

Kaoru looked at the little black notebook's contents out of curiosity. They saw Tamaki drawn as a puny mouse under a dinosaur's foot. In another corner, there was a drawing of Hikaru sitting on a throne.

K: "I'm pretty sure that Kyouya doesn't draw THAT badly."

H: "Eh? But it's right here on the page. LOOK!"

He slammed the page into the camera's view.

Kyouya: "Oi! Where is my notebook?"

H+K: "Uh-oh…"

Kyouya stomped into the scene. He swiped the notebook away from Hikaru. Kyouya looked at the page and flames seemed to emit from his body. The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord has awakened.

Kyouya: "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

H: "Eh-heh. Um… We kinda thought that it would be a good idea to show the readers about your notebook…"

K: "We?! You mean YOU! I thought that it was bad enough to steal his notebook, but you just had to drag me along with your ridiculous plan."

Kyouya: "Oi, what's with these drawings?"

Tamaki hurries in.

Tamaki: "EH!? I'm being trampled by a dinosaur? And Hikaru stole my throne?"

He grabbed him by the collar and shook him around.

Tamaki: "Are you trying to make me look stupid?"

_You already do that yourself. _Everyone thought in their heads.

Honey: "Mina-san! You're scaring the readers!"

Honey was ignored…He turned into a smaller version of the hulk. He joined the arguing hosts. Mori went with him to ensure his safety. Haruhi's brain was about to explode with all the noise. She stood up and walked straight to Tamaki.

Tamaki: "Haruhi! Help me beat up this baka!"

Haruhi punched the kingly host. Everyone stopped to stare at her. The room grew silent. After 10 seconds she gave the death glare to everyone. Everyone became afraid of her and backed down. Kaoru realized that someone was missing.

K: "Where's Natsuki?"

The camera guy turned the camera towards the sleeping girl on the couch.

Kyouya: "How can she sleep at a time like this?"

K: "Yeah, it was really loud."

Kaoru's eyes widened as he saw Hikaru use whip cream to draw on her face.

H: "Look! It's Santa!"

Everyone found themselves snickering. Honey walked up to camera.

Honey: (whispering) "Until next time! Bye!"

Everyone waved goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 9 Pianist

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters/setting from Ouran. I own OCs.**

**A/N: **Meow :3

Italics are thoughts and/or settings

* * *

**Chapter 9 Pianist**

…_Music Room 3..._

_Akihiro, my older twin, has been very ill lately. Today he's actually doing better. I love my brother, but he gets in trouble often. He cares more about me than himself which worries me. Akihiro has always been loving and playful. He's a great athlete, but he can't continue any of his sports because of his condition. He's considered as a prodigy within the musical arts._

"Ah, so my Imouto knows these types of guys?" Akihiro asked. He turned towards Natsuki and smiled. She knew that look…

"Oi, Onii-chan. Don't cause trouble. It'll be bad for your health." Natsuki warned. _He always gets fired up by little things…And often gets in trouble… _Natsuki sighed.

"Natsuki is a really nice and pretty girl." Kaoru added. Natsuki blushed a little and Akihiro noticed it. Small red veins popped on his head. They weren't too visible, but Natsuki saw it. His bangs hid his eyes. Akihiro's face darkened. _Here he goes again…_

"So~, you're targeting my Natsuki?" Akihiro warned. His aura became similar to the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord's. Kaoru realized his mistake. Akihiro threatened, "Please don't hit on her OR ELSE something will happen to YOU in the next few days." He smiled evilly.

Kaoru shuddered at the evil intent. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" He apologized by bowing down. HIkaru stared at his brother and sighed.

"Akihiro." Natsuki said.

"Hm?"

"STOP IT!" Akihiro fell slightly.

"Wah? Natsuki~" Akihiro started to look a lot like Tamaki. Everyone noticed the similarity. They were all thinking the same thing: _Sister Complex. _Akihiro fell out of his seat. The hosts faded into the background as they watched the siblings.

"You're embarrassing me!" Red veins popped up on Natsuki's head. Akihiro looked desperate.

"Wahhh, I haven't seen you for who knows how long and you treat me this way?" He looked at the girl with puppy dog eyes. Natsuki looked like she was about to kill him.

_Punch! _Natsuki landed one on Akihiro.

"Owie. Natsuki~" He finally gave up. Somehow he survived it. "It's a good thing that i got used to your punches...Can I make it up to you somehow?" Natsuki looked at the whining guy on the floor.

"Will you play the piano for us?" She smiled.

"Ah, I agree." Kyouya said. "I've heard that you are a prodigy in the musical arts. I want to see how skilled you are."

"Sure. Anything for my sis and her friends." He grinned. He headed for the white piano in the room.

He gently placed himself on the chair next to the piano. He straightened his posture. Akihiro adjusted the seat. He stretched out his fingers and gently pressed the notes. He gracefully played his song. Natsuki always felt proud of Akihiro whenever he played. She was proud…but jealous that she doesn't have the same skill.

The notes seem to float in the air. The music resonated in the ears of the hosts. Every host listened with their eyes closed while enjoying the music. When Akihiro finally ended the song, he took a bow. Everyone clapped.

"Bravo, bravo!" The twins said in unison. They had a big smirk on their faces.

"Thank you! Thank you." Akihiro bowed once more before taking a seat.

"As wonderful as always, Onii-chan." Natsuki praised him.

"Thanks, sis." He rubbed her head. She frantically tried to fix her hair.

"Would you like some cake?" Honey asked.

"Sure, I would like some." Akihiro replied. _Liar…you almost never eat cake… _Akihiro took a bite of the cake. Honey did the same.

"Ah, Honey-sempai there wasn't any nuts in there right?" Natsuki asked.

Honey dropped his fork. "Yes, why Natsuki-chan?" Natsuki quickly grabbed the plate from Akihiro. "Ne?" Akihiro fell from his chair and landed on the ground with a _thud!_

"He's allergic!" Natsuki tried to pick up her ill brother.

"Eh?! I'm sorry Aki-chan!" Honey started to panic. Akihiro didn't answer. Natsuki checked his pulse and sighed.

"He's fine. He just...fainted. I'm sorry for scaring you, but sometimes his allergic reaction is severe. Sometimes his condition is do severe that he's close to...death. This time he only fainted." Natsuki explained. "We still need to bring him to a doctor."

"Takashi! Please bring Aki-chan to the nurse, ne?"

"Ah." Mori picked up Akihiro and swung him over his shoulder. Honey and Mori headed for the nurse's office.

"I'm coming too!" Natsuki declared. Kyouya also stood up. "Kyouya, you don't need to come too."

"I need to report this situation with them. After all, all of the doctors and nurses here come from the Ootori family's medical branch."

"I see." The two tried to catch up to the hosts ahead of them. Everyone walked at a casual pace.

"So, Kyouya. Why couldn't you go meet me in the park yesterday?" Natsuki asked. Kyouya stopped in his tracks. Honey and Mori continued to walk.

"I did go." Kyouya said.

"What? But you called me on the phone and said that you couldn't come." Natsuki said.

_Bam! _Kyouya grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. She flinched and shut her eyes. He slammed his hand against the wall on one side of her face. She slowly opened her eyes. Akihiro woke up from the noise. He noticed that he was hanging off of the tall sempai's shoulder.

"Kyouya, what are you…?"

"It's 'cause I saw you with Kaoru. Do you like him _that_ much?" Kyouya stared at the girl, hoping to find answers.

Natsuki stared in puzzlement. He slammed his other hand into the wall. She held her breath in. Mori and Honey knew what was happening, so they decided not to look back. Akihiro's eyes widened as he saw the host attack his sister.

_Why isn't she fighting back? Is he important to her? Is that why she's not doing anything? _Akihiro thought to himself. _If I teased her just a little she would definitely knock me out…does she like this guy?_ Akihiro hung his head in defeat. If his guess was correct, he didn't want to interfere.

"What was your important message that you were going to talk to me about? Was it about your relationship with Kaoru?" Kyouya moved his head down. He let his arms slip from the wall and back to his sides.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that sent me a letter telling me to come." Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

"Do you still have that letter?" Natsuki nodded and reached into her pockets. She took out the letter and gave it to him.

_Her hand was shaking…did I scare her too much? _Kyouya asked himself as he opened the letter. After he read it he crushed the paper in his hands.

"This letter was written in a different handwriting than mine. Also, I wouldn't draw little rabbits and flowers." Kyouya told her.

"Eh?" Natsuki reddened in embarassment. She looked at the crumpled paper again. "Ah, I see."

"Chances are that you didn't write the letter that was addressed to me." Kyouya stated.

Natsuki fell silent.

"It must have been someone else." Kyouya started walking again. Natsuki followed.

"I'm sorry." Kyouya whispered.

"Nn, it was a misunderstanding." Natsuki said. She tried to smile but was still shaking. Kyouya suddenly hugged her. Natsuki blushed. "Um…Kyouya…" His body felt warm against hers.

_Kyouya Ootori. _Akihiro thought to himself.

"I didn't want to do that. I let my emotions take control." Kyouya apologized. Kyouya wanted to stay this way forever...but he knew that he's not good enough for her. He let go of her.

"Ne, ne, Kyo-chan~. It's okay." Natsuki acted like Honey. Kyouya blushed and stepped back a little. He rubbed the girl's hair around.

"What are you trying to do, squirt?" Kyouya scolded.

"Squirt?!" Natsuki yelled. Kyouya laughed. Natsuki smiled at the warm laughter.

"Just kidding. C'mon let's catch up to them." Kyouya suggested. Natsuki nodded.

_She's different…really different from "her". _Kyouya thought to himself.

* * *

…_In the Nurse's office…_

"Gomen~ Aki-chan." Honey started to cry.

"The doctor said that I was fine. I only need to rest." Akihiro told the crying host. He took out a small pink lollipop. "Ah, the doctor gave me this lollipop. Do you want it?" Honey started nodding his head up and down rapidly. Akihiro chuckled and gave the kid his lollipop.

"Why do you guys head back now? I would hate to keep you guys from your usual club activities." Akihiro said.

"Are you sure, Onii-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah." Everyone, but Kyouya, walked back to the music room. "Kyouya-san." Kyouya turned around. He pressed his glasses up. "Is Natsuki important to you?"

"Of course, she's a host." He simply answered.

Akihiro shook his head. "No, I meant more than that." Akihiro asked. Kyouya was silent. "Please take care of her..." He looked out the window with sad eyes. "I'm ashamed at myself for not being able to take care of her. Unfortunately, I'm too weak to even _be with her to protect her_. So, please protect her in my place."

"I see." Kyouya stood up and walked to the doors. "I'll make sure to do this." He gave a small smile and left.

"She has a lot of great friends who will be with her always. I'm envious of her…Natsuki's growing up faster than I am…" Akihiro said as he dosed off.

* * *

**A/N: **Imouto= little sis

Thanks for reading =]


	12. Chapter 10 Assassin vs Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters/settings from Ouran. I own my OCs and plot.**

**A/N: **I would like to thank TwilightFever-FutureCullen for sparking an idea for me this chapter! To all my readers/reviewers please continue to read and review =]

* * *

**Chapter 10 Assassin vs. Ninja**

…_outside of Ouran…_

"Goodbye Akihiro!" Everyone waved to him. A limousine parked in front of the school. Akihiro went up to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, take care." Akihiro said as he hugged his little sister.

"Sure, you too." Natsuki replied.

_Rustle, rustle. _Natsuki's ears perked up. _Rustle, rustle. There it is again! _Natsuki let go of her brother as her eyes began focus on the sound. Her sunglasses made it difficult for her. Akihiro stared at her with confusion.

"Natsuki, doushita no?" Akihiro asked the girl. Natsuki put her index finger in front of her lips.

"Get down." She ordered. Akihiro quickly dropped to his knees. She fixed her sunglasses.

The faint rustling grew louder. _Rustle, rustle. Damn, not this again! _She pulled something out from thin air. It was her long daggers that looked a lot like a sword. It had a unique blue pattern on them. The handles of the daggers were surrounded by a full circle that protected the wielder's hand. They looked like they were newly sharpened. She held onto them tightly.

"Natsuki, what are you--" Akihiro barely had any time to finish his sentence. _Whoosh! _He watched his sister jump over him. _Cling! _The sounds of weapons clashing made Akihiro's ears hurt. Natsuki's sunglasses fell off.

"Tch. Not another assassin." Natsuki mumbled as she leapt forward to attack the stranger.

The stranger had black attire on. He had a dark mask covering his whole face that had holes for his eyes. He had a red ribbon tied to his arm. The stranger basically looked like a ninja. He had a long shining sword.

_Cling! Cling! _"Who sent you?" Natsuki asked the stranger. No answer. Natsuki aimed another question at Akihiro. "Why do they always target you?"

Akihiro shrugs and says, "'Cause I'm weak." _Way to be blunt… _The other hosts just stared in awe.

"The rumors I found online were true…she is an assassin…" Kyouya said. Haruhi looked at Kyouya.

"Eh? Kyouya-sempai, she's an assassin?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya nodded.

"Goooo Suki-chan!" Honey yelled. He magically put on a cheering outfit and Mori did the same. Natsuki was too occupied to notice.

_Cling! _Everyone's eyes widened as they saw blood spurt out from Natsuki. Natsuki fell slightly and dropped one of her daggers. Blood ran down her body and dripped onto the ground. _Stupid Sun... _Since her eyes were exposed it weakened her. But it helped her fight better.

"NATSUKI!" Akihiro screamed. He started to run over to the fallen girl.

"STAY BACK!" She yelled. Akihiro flinched and stopped. She got back up and dashed towards the enemy with anger. _You made them worry! _She swung her dagger to the stranger. _Cling! _The opponent blocked it, but she came in with another blow. "AHHH!" She yelled at the opponent and he became shocked. She had found an opening and attacked. _Thud! _The enemy fell down onto the hard pavement. He coughed out blood. She relaxed and held her warm wound in her hands.

"Tell your boss to stay away from the Inoue family." She told the enemy. They all watched the red-tagged ninja disappear. She fell to the ground again.

"NATSUKI!" Akihiro yelled as he ran over to Natsuki. He handed over her sunglasses to the girl. "Daijoubu?" He said in a panic.

"Yeah," Natsuki replied. "I'm fine." She quickly put on her sunglasses. Natsuki reaches in her pockets and takes out her cellphone. She quickly dials a number. _Beep, beep, beep. _Kyouya runs over with his Ootori medical kit. The rest of the hosts dashed over to her.

"Hello, Kurotsuki sensei." She said in heavy breaths.

"Yes?" The man over the phone answered. "You sound tired…what happened?"

"It's another one. Someone tried to kill Akihiro again. The enemy had a red ribbon on his arm." Natsuki explained. Kyouya started to take out bandages.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Kurotsuki asked.

"I'm fine. Can you please protect him for now sensei?" Natsuki pleaded.

"Sure. I'll find out who did this." She hung up the phone.

"Let me fix up that wound." He told the bleeding girl. She agreed and he started to bandage her up.

"Why would they attack you guys?" Kaoru asked. Natsuki gave a weak smile.

"Because of our wealth and continuation of the assassin bloodline." Natsuki explained. Each of the hosts tilted their heads and said "Eh?" Natsuki laughed at the expression. "There are also a lot of families that envy us or hate us so much that they would hire their own assassins to kill my family."

Kaoru looked down and gritted his teeth.

"There. Finished." Kyouya said.

"Thanks." Natsuki said. "Go home now, Akihiro." She ordered.

"Why should I leave you alone?" Akihiro asked.

"I'm not alone…I have my friends with me." She smiled at her small group of friends and they smiled back. "You will be safer at home." Akihiro knew that he couldn't argue with her so he nodded and left. _Just be careful…Natsuki. _He thought to himself.

"Natsuki-chan! That was awesome, ne? Your family is kinda like mine and Takashi's!" Honey spun around. Natsuki laughed.

"That's great, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki-chan, these weapons look professional." Honey told Natsuki as he held the daggers up. "They're pretty too!"

"That's because they have been handed down generation to generation. Each generation adds their own modification to it. They've been perfected by my great grandparents." She looked at the daggers and grinned. Her smile faded. "They always go for Akihiro and not me…" She mumbled to herself.

"Natsuki-chan," Haruhi said, "Akihiro will be fine." Somehow she noticed her worry for her brother.

"Arrigato, Haruhi-chan."

"You'll be fine with us too because Honey and Mori are professionals in different martial arts techniques." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I know." Natsuki smiled again.

* * *

"I'm sorry boss. I have failed you." The red-tagged ninja apologized. The boss simply smacked him on the head. The ninja fell to the ground in shock.

"Do it again then. If you fail I'll kill your family." The ninja's boss warned. "You know that we need to take revenge. We need to kill the Inoue family's last generation. And don't worry about the assassin trained one. I have a brilliant plan that will take care of her. Those daggers will price for a high number." The boss laughed manically. The ninja shuddered in fear.

"Of course boss." He answered. A few other ninja's in white and black attires stared at the ninja. They couldn't help him because they knew that the boss will do something horrible to them also. They couldn't betray the boss for the things that he has done for them.

Kurotsuki stood in the dimmed hallway listening in to the conversation. _So that's what they're after! _He thought to himself. His phone started to ring. Each ninja went towards the sound.

"Find it. Kill it." The boss ordered. Each one bowed and left at lightning speed. They dashed towards the intruder.

"Oi. I'm just trying to get some service around here." Kurotsuki joked. None of the ninjas laughed as they pulled out their own personalized weapons like nun chucks, daggers, swords, and ninja stars.

Kurotsuki sighed. "Guess there's no helping it." He went into his fighting stance and fought off each ninja. He looked up and saw a window. He leapt for the sky. Crash! Kurotsuki broke the glass and escaped. _I have to tell Akira this. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Doushita no= what's wrong Daijoubu= Are you okay?

Btw Natsuki just pulled her own weapon out of thin air like Mori and Honey XD

Special thanks to Sayonara for the name and personality ideas for Natsuki's sensei.


	13. Chapter 11 The Sunset

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters, blah, blah. I own my OCs and plot.**

**A/N: **I felt that this chapter wasn't my best…so if it's a fail…I'll fix it soon…I just don't have time this upcoming week =[ so I'm trying to speed the story up a little.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Friends Stick Together**

…_at a park…_

Mori is flying a multi-colored kite while Honey is sitting on his shoulders. Kyouya is reading a book under the shade. Haruhi played in the sandbox. Tamaki is trying to do the same. Natsuki is just sulking to herself in the shade. Kaoru and Hikaru skipped their way to the hosts to drop off their different orders of icecream. Natsuki hid her face by putting her head on her arms with her knees up.

_I'm stupid…stupid. I should have told them earlier…but they would have been afraid of me… _Kaoru tapped her shoulder.

"Chocolate icecream?" He asked with a smile. Natsuki gave him a glare. A sweat drop formed at the back of his head. "Eheh?"

She turned her head. "Why are you being so nice to me…I'm a killer." She squinted her eyes at the trees. Kaoru plopped himself down next to her. He turned to her.

"You're not a killer." Natsuki turned her head slightly. "You're just different. Plus you're a friend. Is there a reason to be mad or even ignore you?" He asked. Natsuki turned to him in surprise. She grabbed the ice cream and turned her whole body around. Her back was facing him.

"Thanks." She said curtly. She started to blush when she realized the ice cream flavor was chocolate. Thoughts of that 'day' flooded into her mind. Her face turned red.

Kyouya put down his book and rested his back against the bark of a tree. He looked over to where Natsuki was and saw one of the Hitachiin brothers sitting next to her. He decided to pay them a visit. He chuckled to himself as he saw the girl eat the ice cream the way that a cat would drink its milk.

"Hey." Kyouya greeted the two hosts. Kaoru waved back and Natsuki gave a 'hello'. He decided to sit himself next to Natsuki. Natsuki continued to eat the chocolate ice cream. "You eat ice cream weirdly." He told the girl. The girl looked up to him.

"Huh?" She gave one of the cutest smiles that he has ever seen. He started to blush but covered half of his face in time. "Kyouya, are you getting sick?" Kyouya cleared his throat.

"No. I'm fine." Kyouya answered.

Kaoru saw his brother waving to him, so he quickly shot his hand up. Splat! Chocolate ice cream fell all over Kyouya's white jacket. "Huh? Sorry Kyouya." Kaoru apologized.

"Eh?! Sorry Kyouya I didn't mean to!" Natsuki started to panic. Kaoru laughed at the two. Kaoru handed over some napkins to Natsuki.

"Hikaru's calling me! Bye guys!" Kaoru left the two awkward hosts alone.

"Here I'll clean it up right away!" Natsuki quickly started to wipe off the ice cream.

"Hey! Stop! It'll ruin it even more!" Kyouya warned. Natsuki was in too much panic that she didn't hear his words. He grabbed the girl's arm. This made them closer to each other.

"Eh? Kyouya…" She stared at his onyx-colored eyes. Heat flooded into her cheeks.

"I told you to stop." He said.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry Kyouya." They stayed in the same position for a good 10 minutes. It seemed like the only form of communication between them was through their eyes.

Kyouya's lips seemed to form a soft smile and Natsuki noticed it. She smiled in return.

Honey and Mori happened to notice this and smiled at each other. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi smiled too. Kaoru looked disappointed. He turned around and put his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the scene. Honey and Mori looked at each other. They had a glint in their eyes.

The sempais walked towards the two awkward hosts. "Kyo-chan! Suki-chan! The rest of us are heading for a commoner's supermarket! Why don't you two stay here?" Honey shouted. Kyouya and Natsuki looked at the small host and exchanged glances with each other.

"I don't see the problem with that. Go ahead." Kyouya told the hyper little guy. Honey smiled as he pointed where Mori should go next. He started to explain to the others about the chance to go to a commoner's supermarket. They all left and Kyouya and Natsuki were left behind.

"I should take off my jacket." Kyouya said as he struggled to get it off without having the ice cream fall on him.

"I have some water and napkins, so I'll clean it off." She took his jacket and started to wipe it off. Kyouya looked at the girl.

"I have a question to ask you." Kyouya said as he stared at her crimson red eyes.

"Hmm?" She was busy wiping off the annoying bits of ice cream.

"Why didn't you tell us about being an assassin earlier?" Kyouya asked the girl.

She stopped cleaning and looked up at the host with depressed eyes. Kyouya suddenly felt a little spark of guilt build up.

"I…didn't want you guys to…" Natsuki sighed. "I was afraid that you guys would abandon me, ignore me… and just about everything else." Natsuki looked at her black shoes with red laces.

Kyouya gave a sigh of relief. "I thought the reason was that you hate us." He gave a small laugh. "We would never do those things to you." Natsuki's face turned brighter. Kyouya smirked at the girl.

"I know that. You guys have changed the way I think about people. People used to stay away from me like I was a freak. I used to confine myself with the only true friends…friend I had."

"Yeah…I've been in that same situation. Except I only became 'friends' to those who are important in the famous world. I always predicted what they would do. Only one person defied my logic…it was Tamaki." Kyouya looked up to the sun setting sky. Natsuki knew that Tamaki and Kyouya were best friends even though Kyouya wouldn't admit it.

"The sunset is beautiful." Natsuki whispered. She held up her arm and pretended to touch a cloud. "It must be peaceful up there."

"Yeah." Kyouya answered in a hushed tone. Kyouya glanced at girl admiring the sky. He reached out and touched her cheek. In his surprise, Natsuki wrapped her hand around his own.

"My friend would always do the same thing. She would always touch my cheek to let me know that everything's alright." Kyouya couldn't hold it in anymore. Kyouya moved closer and leaned in. He kissed the girl on the cheek. Her face reddened and matched the color of the sunset. He smirked at Natsuki. "Can I sleep on your lap? I'm feeling a little tired." Natsuki nodded.

Kyouya raised his head into Natsuki's ears and whispered, "Good night." Her face reddened even more…if that was possible.

His soft hair rested on her lap. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes. _Even though he can be strict sometimes…he still has his childish moments. _Natsuki thought to herself as she brushed away the loose bangs from Kyouya's face. Natsuki fell into the spell of the sandman. She laid back and her eyes closed slowly.

The rest of the hosts came back to the park to pick the two up. As they reached the hill that the two slept on, they stopped. Some of them smiled, some were depressed, and the rest were confused.

Mori went over to wake up the sleeping Natsuki. Natsuki groaned and opened her eyes.

"Mori-sempai?" Natsuki asked drowsily. Mori shushed the girl and carried the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord carefully. Natsuki followed the tall sempai into a limousine. The driver dropped off each of the hosts at their houses.

When they reached Natsuki's house, Honey waved goodbye. "Suki-chan, thanks for taking care of Kyo-chan!" Natsuki simply smiled and walked away as the black limo drove off again.

Natsuki walked into her house and was greeted by the maids and butlers. She overheard two familiar voices speaking with each other in the living room.

"They've got Nami-chan?" Her father said. Natsuki rushed into the room and was out of breath.

"Nami is in trouble?" She looked at the two men sitting in the room. She looked at the two with frightened eyes.

Kurotsuki sighed and rested his head on the back of his hand. "Yeah. Remember that ninja that had a red ribbon?" Natsuki nodded. "Well they're the Skye family. They've captured Nami as a hostage. They plan on using her for ransom. We think that they want to trade either you or Akihiro for Nami."

Natsuki fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. "I should have stayed with her." She accused herself. "This would have never happened if I stayed!" Akira, her father, went up to her to comfort her.

"We don't know that for sure. But we have to be careful this week okay?" Akira asked.

"I guess so…" Natsuki mumbled. Akihiro was just around the corner. He heard the whole conversation and decided to tell Kyouya. _He'll be able to help. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I need to stop adding in more OCs. To recap, Nami was her best friend and was mentioned in chapter 1.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 12 His Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters/settings/plot from Ouran. I own my story plot and OCs.**

**A/N: …**

* * *

**Chapter 12 His Dream**

…_???…_

_What am I doing in a garden? Ugh, turn off the sun…it's too bright! _He struggled with himself as he slept under the shade of a tree.

He looked up to see a girl staring at him. She was beautiful. And she reminded him of someone…someone he knew in the past.

The name popped up in his head. He jumped up in his own realization and said, "Nami?!" The girl smiled at him.

"Yes, that's me. Why do you need to yell?" The girl said in a cute voice. "Kyo-kun, you looked peaceful when you were sleeping." Nami giggled playfully. She strolled around the garden while smelling and observing flowers. The short girl had long blonde hair with bangs that hid her forehead. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Her smile glistened with the sunlight.

Kyouya rubbed his head in confusion. _Where am I? And why is she here? _His past memories of Nami came flooding back to him.

Nami was his girlfriend in middle school. They had broken up because of Nami's personal reasons and because she had moved. He remembered their promise of going to the same high school, Ouran. It never came true. Kyouya chose to go there because of Tamaki and not because of her.

"You're at a garden silly. Ouran's garden to be exact." Nami explained. Kyouya thought that he didn't say his thoughts out loud. Somehow, Nami and Kyouya ended up not breaking the promise.

"Kyo-kun," The girl flirted with the drowsy host. Kyouya's heart throbbed painfully at that name. He remembered that she used to call him that when they were dating. "Look at this flower! It's so pretty!" He did as she said and saw that it was a white flower that had little spots of purple all around it. He smiled thinking that the purple was him and the white parts were her. _Together…_

"Nami, what are you doing here?" Kyouya questioned her.

"What do you mean? I go to school here." The girl answered. Kyouya felt confused, but it subsided after seeing Nami wearing the girl's uniform for Ouran High School.

She spun around and felt the light's warmth on her rosy cheeks. Kyouya felt like he wanted to be with her again. "Kyo-kun, what does money mean to you?" she asked in a serious voice.

"It's a great thing. I consider it to be one of the most important things in the world. Without it businesses wouldn't thrive. Increases in profits will give me a better chance to inherit my father's company." Nami gave him a look of disappointment.

"Is money that important to you? There's nothing else more important than it?" Kyouya had the feeling of déjà vu.

"Yes, especially you of all people would know this."

"Then, I have no reason to be here. Good-bye Kyouya." Nami started walking towards the gate. Kyouya grabbed her arm. He looked younger, worried, confused like a small child that got separated from his mother.

"Was that the reason for breaking up with me?" Kyouya asked her. It felt like time stood still. It was so tense that even chirping coming from the birds stopped.

"Do I have any other reason?" Her face showed her seriousness. She looked like she didn't have any regret saying this. "You need to move on Kyouya. Someone else needs you. The whole host club needs you. I'm just a simple tool." She left the host stunned.

Kyouya growled angrily at the world. He valued Nami more than she ever knew, but he knew what she said is true. He hung his head in shame.

He decided to walk in the garden to think about anything and everything. This only frustrated him more, so he decided to go look at the pretty flowers.

He saw this one flower that he never noticed before, it was a yellow rose. There was only one of it. The rest of the roses were purple, orange, blue, pink, red, dark blue, and white. He admired the flower because it was the individual that stood out from the rest. He smelled the rose and it reminded him of Natsuki.

…

Kyouya woke up from his dream and looked around. He found out that he's in a limousine with Mori and Honey. Honey was sleeping on Mori's lap while hugging Usa-chan tightly.

_Ring, ring! _His cell went off. He didn't want to disturb Honey so he quickly answered the phone.

"This is Kyouya." Kyouya said. A few whispers could be heard throughout the car. As the conversation dragged on, Kyouya looked at his phone with disbelief.

_Nami? Nami has been kidnapped? _Kyouya thunked his head on the seat. _Today's just full of surprises isn't it? _

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	15. Commercial Break 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own stuff from Ouran, blah, blah.**

**A/N: **I know, I know. I promised to put up the title…the problem is that I can't think of one…so it stays as "commercial break" for now.

* * *

Commercial Break 3

_…twins in front of a video camera…_

H: "Youkoso mina!"

K: "We have two guests for today!"

Hikaru started to imitate a drum roll. The spotlight focused onto two figures.

K: "It's Natsuki and Akihiro! Natsuki is a special girl in many ways. She's in the same grade level as us. Akihiro is her brother."

H: "Mhmm. So when did you guys meet?"

Kaoru, Natsuki, and Akihiro looked at him.

H: "What?"

Kaoru whispered something in his ear.

H: "Eh?! Since when were they twins?!"

Natsuki: "Since birth…"

Natsuki stared at the host pointing at her.

H: "B-but you guys don't look alike…"

Kaoru smacked his own forehead.

K: "They're fraternal twins."

Hikaru gave a puzzled look. Kaoru sighed.

K: "It means that they don't look alike."

Hikaru's mouth turned into an 'o' shape. Natsuki laughed and Akihiro shook his head.

K: "What should we talk about now?"

H: "Oooh! I know! Remember when I used whip cream to turn Natsuki into Santa?"

Kaoru started to shush his twin but it was too late. Red flames started to emit from Natsuki. Her face turned dark and her bangs hid her face. She raised her head and had an evil glint in her eye.

Natsuki: "Oi, Hikaru! Since when did this happen?"

H: "Um…the last time we did a show…"

_Crack! _Everyone heard something crack. Natsuki's self control broke. She couldn't believe that he did that, especially in front of everyone.

She stomped towards the host and grabbed him by the collar. _Thud! _She threw Hikaru into the ground. She started to kick him.

Natsuki: "Oi, I'm not in a good mood today because of you. HI-KA-RU."

Akihiro tried to calm down the beast.

Akihiro: "Hey, hey. It was just a small prank right?"

The twins agreed. There was a river of tears that was shed from Hikaru's eyes. Natsuki left the body there and glared at her brother.

Akihiro: "Nani?"

Hikaru rose up from his 'dead' position and sat up. His face turned mischievous with a grin the spread across his face. He stood up and walked towards the enraged girl.

Natsuki: "What do you want?"

Hikaru simply smiled and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek. Kaoru's face turned into a bright red while akihiro looked a lot like the angry Natsuki.

K: "Oi, Hikaru! What are you doing to my--I mean Natsuki?"

Akihiro: "I should be saying the same thing. Both of you are out of line."

Akihiro became three times larger than his usual side. The twins cowered. Natsuki had a bored look on her face. She exhaled and an imaginary small white puff flew out of her mouth.

Natsuki: "I'm outta here. Thanks for the invite guys."

As she walked towards the exit she waved. She left the room. Akihiro grew even angrier. Kaoru decide to close the show quickly.

K: "Um…we are experiencing technical difficulties…um…byebye."

Akihiro: "Sure we are, Kaoru…"

The screen fades as the audience sees the twins running away from Akihiro.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this one was short…but the next one will be about Haruhi- I think**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 13 Sacrifices Mean Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ouran. I own my own OCs and plot.**

**A/N: **Sry if the last chapter before CB (commercial break) was kinda weird but I need it for this chapter *shrugs* Plus, I'll try actually writing my ideas down and organizing my thoughts instead of typing it once it comes out of my head. (That's what I've been doing.) So I want to get drastically or even just a little bit better at writing this story.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Sacrifices Mean Nothing**

"I wonder what those 7 hosts are up to." Natsuki said to herself as she walked casually in the hallways of Ouran. "Tamaki's probably pestering Haruhi. The twins are probably doing the same. Honey is definitely eating cake. Mori…I really don't know what he does most of the time…And Kyouya…" The thought of Kyouya gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She never thought of someone kissing her on the cheek. _Why did he do that? Did he think that I was like a little child? Was there ice cream on my cheek? _She pondered endlessly. She was as dense as Haruhi…

As Natsuki enters Music Room 3, she sees that the hosts are all moving frantically, running around with papers, and talking to each other. A question mark appeared above her head. She tilted her head to the side that simply expressed the word, 'eh?'.

Honey appeared before her. "Suki-chan, can you help us with something?" Honey asked.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Natsuki answered with a cute expression. She looked a lot like a small neko. The twins walked over with a pile of papers. The papers were flying all over the place.

"Can you help us with these papers?" They chorused with big grins on their faces.

"Um…sure…" She replied.

"Oi!" Kyouya shouted. He fixed his glasses so that the light would reflect off his glasses. "Stop being lazy and do your own work. You don't need any else to help you with a simple task." He went back to typing on his laptop.

"What's with everyone today?" Natsuki asked.

"Apparently, someone important to Kyouya has been kidnapped." Hikaru said.

"It's Nami Tanaka." Kaoru said.

"Eh? Kyouya knows Nami-chan?" Natsuki said in surprise.

"We all do, except for Haruhi. She went to the same middle school. Nami and Kyouya had a thing back in middle school." Kaoru explained. Hikaru hit his brother as he left to grab more paperwork.

Natsuki's heart sank as she heard Kaoru's cruel words. She clenched her fist and put it on her chest.

"Natsuki? Doushita? Is everything alright?" Kaoru looked at her with concern.

"Yes…and no. My heart has been acting strange lately." Kaoru tilted his head and Natsuki continued to explain. "I've never experienced my heart racing without being in a fight. My heart just…starts beating fast. Now it's hurting me like someone stabbed me right through my chest."

He placed his hand over his mouth. Kaoru was thinking deeply about her words. _It seems like she is in love with someone. Is she? It sounds like it…Could it be Kyouya? _He thought to himself.

Kaoru snapped out of it and noticed something glide down her cheek. He wiped it off. "Stop crying. No one wants you to cry." He said in a gentle voice. Natsuki smiled.

"Yeah I guess so," She said with a laugh. Kaoru also laughed and found himself rubbing the back of his head.

Hikaru jumped into the conversation. "So how do YOU know Nami-chan?"

"She's my best friend. We've been friends since childhood, even though we went to different schools. We finally were together again last year, when she transferred into my school."

"Oh, that must be when she left ours."

Natsuki ignored him. Hikaru's face looked irritated while his eyes twitched slightly.

"Kyouya~!" Natsuki shouted from across the room. "What can I do to help?"

He gestured her to come closer to him. Natsuki stood in front of the laptop. The host was occupied with the images, words, and numbers on the laptop screen. They were shown on his glasses.

"You can start by telling me about this 'Skye Family'. Who are they? And what are they after?" Kyouya eyes were fixed onto hers. Natsuki looked down at her black shoes. Her eyes showed her sorrow.

She showed a weak smile. Kyouya's eyes sharpened for a bit. "I just know that they kidnapped Nami. I don't know anything about what they are after."

"Lie." She flinched at the one-word answer. "Why are you telling me lies? I want the truth."

_Because I don't want you to worry. I can take care of myself. _She wanted to say these lines but hesitated. She was clenching her fists. _You can't possibly handle the truth. _After yelling at him in her mind, she gave up.

"Fine. The Skye Family is made up of a group of ninjas and assassins. The boss or the head of the so called family is Misato Skye. Misato probably kidnapped her for his own purposes. She's being held for ransom. They might be after my father or Akihiro. I'm still not sure."

Kyouya looked at her. _She was still hiding something, _he thought. It must be important or something that she doesn't want me to know because she would have told me the whole story by now.

His eyes became gentler. "Soka…Natsuki, just remember that we're here for you." Natsuki nodded. She started to open her mouth again to speak, but quickly closed it.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The computer starting sounding an alarm. The screen started to flash.

"What?!" Kyouya quickly looked at the screen.

"What is it Kyouya!?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi dragged Tamaki away from the rest of the group so that he wouldn't bother them. She dragged him while making a bored face as she listening to the annoying whining of the king.

"I found her."

"So what should we do now?" Hikaru asked.

"Find her." Natsuki said curtly.

"First we need a plan." Kyouya suggested. The whole club, except Natsuki, huddled in close to each other and made plans. They looked like a black and blue bouncy ball when they huddled together.

Natsuki stood near a window, gazing out of it. _I'm coming Nami. I'll do anything for your safety…after all…I owe you my life. I'm stupid, aren't I? _

* * *

…_Flashback…_

"Hey, Suki-chan look at what I can do!" A young girl shouted. She did a back flip on the soft grass. Her landing was perfect and graceful.

"I can beat that!" Said a small girl who had long dark brown hair. She tried to do a back flip, but failed. "Oof!" She landed on her butt.

The other girl was giggling while the girl who didn't do well with her stunt was pouting.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, NAMI!" The young Natsuki said. The girl continued to laugh. "FINE! I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I CAN DO IT!"

Natsuki positioned herself on top of a ledge. She raised up her hands and stood up straight.

"Eh?! SUKI-CHAN! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Nami yelled.

Natsuki didn't care as long as she showed people that she wasn't weak. She jumped into the air. She sun in the air and landed onto the ledge.

"Ta-dah!" She praised herself. "Woah!" She made a mistake in her footing. She was trying to control her feet, but couldn't. Natsuki slipped and fell head first into her possible demise.

"NATSUKI!!!" Nami yelled as she ran for the falling girl. She runs off of the ledge and dived towards Natsuki.

Their current positions made them look like they were flying in the air. Nami noticed that Natsuki was out cold from her illness. She was outside for too long. Nami reached for the falling girl and braced herself for impact. Something grabbed hold of the both of them. Whoever or whatever it was had short spiky black hair.

_CRASH! _The three of them fell hard onto a car's hood.

"Natsuki-chan. Nami-chan. Daijoubu?" The young man with black hair spoke. Natsuki ended up in sitting on his lap.

Natsuki pointed at his head. His head was slowly dripping out blood. She touched the blood with her tiny hands. It felt warm on her cold hands.

"Sensei, you're bleeding." Natsuki said. The man simply brushed away her loose bangs and smirked at the girl.

Natsuki looked at the other girl next to her. She was barely bleeding but Natsuki's eyes started to tremble.

She held her hand and cries, "This is all my fault! I'm sorry Nami-chan! Sensei!" Natsuki started to weep. Nami touched Natsuki's cheek to calm her down.

"It's okay. It's okay." Natsuki started to sob more.

"I'll be more careful Nami…" She said as she slept in her sensei's arms.

"I know. It's a good thing that you still value your own life and others. Natsuki-chan, don't ever change."

From that day forward Natsuki made a promise to herself. It was to be strong and protect those that she loves. To not show her weak side. And not to cry…

* * *

_I broke that promise, so I'm not turning back now. _

Kyouya's head popped up from the little huddle group. The glare from his glasses blurred Natsuki's vision. "Natsuki we still need you over here!"

"Coming!" She said.

_I've already decided on what to do…Nami, Akihiro, Dad, Sensei, guys. _As she thought of the names pictures popped into her head. _It's dangerous, but I have to. I'm sorry._

Kaoru taps her head and says, "Hey, cheer up. We'll get her back soon." He hugged her. "I promise," he whispers into her ear.

"Yeah." She whispered back as she allowed her arms to wrap around Kaoru's neck.

* * *

…_Outside of Skye Mansion…_

"How will we get in here?" Haruhi asked staring at the white mansion. It was a 6 story house. She was still observing it because she hasn't really seen a mansion besides the host club members' own mansions.

"Through the window." Kyouya said. He pointed at the third floor that had windows across its wall.

Mori jumped up into the air and landed on the balcony of a white window door. Everyone but Honey, Kyouya, and Natsuki was staring at him with their mouths gaping. He had leaped up to 3 stories at least.

"How--how are we supposed to get up there?" Tamaki asked. He was pointing where Mori landed. "Not all of us can even jump half that height."

"Easy. Mori-sempai can carry you." Natsuki told him.

"Natsuki." Mori called out. He was pointing to a door which was locked. She knew what he wanted her to do.

"Hold on, Mori-sempai." Natsuki told him while preparing herself for the jump. She was just about ready to jump until she felt a small tug on her white sleeveless jacket. "Hmm?" She turned around to see who it was.

"I'm coming up too." It was Honey. He was jumping around Natsuki like a little bunny.

"Hai." Natsuki answered. The two of them leaped for the sky and aimed for the balcony. Mori waited for them.

_Thud. _A small thud came from the arrival of the two hosts. Natsuki brushed off any unnecessary dirt from her skirt. Hs checked her white jacket for dirt. Her shoes that came up to her knees were clean.

"I'll quickly unlock it." She told the tall sempai while pointing at the lock. _Click, click, click! _She unlocked it and went inside. "Mori-sempai, can you get the others up here too?" Mori nodded and vanished into the air. Each of the hosts were appearing one by one with the help of Mori. They were all reunited again.

As they were walking down the hallways of the huge mansion, Kyouya was explaining how to execute their plan in saving Nami.

"Does everyone understand it?" Kyouya asked. Each head nodded. Natsuki kept walking and ignored the rest of the group.

Before she knew it Kyouya shook her. "Natsuki? Were you listening? I was trying to tell you something for the past 10 minutes."

Natsuki shook her head. "Sorry, Kyouya…I was thinking about something…"

Kyouya calmed down a bit and was showing a small smile. "Pay attention next time."

"'kay." Natsuki smiled back.

"Anyways, I was saying that Mori will cover our left flank. Haruhi and Tamaki will take care of the back with Honey. The twins will cover the right flank. And I'll cover the front with you if the enemy arrives.

"Alright then. Let's go save Nami!" Natsuki raised her hand as the others did the same.

"Yeah!" They shouted this a little too loudly.

_Clap, clap, clap. _Someone was walking down the hall towards them while clapping. Two others in black suits were following closely behind him. They each had red bands on their arms. Natsuki's look became serious.

"Bravo, bravo." He had a wicked smile on his face. Natsuki gasped quietly to herself. His voice sounded familiar to her.

A blonde man that looked like he was around 20 greeted the group with his suspicious grin. He was wearing a white suit with white pants. He had a blue tie and a black shirt underneath his blazer. A blue cross thing that spread across his face looked like a tattoo. He had hazel-colored eyes.

"I don't remember ordering a welcome party from you." Natsuki stated. Natsuki glared at the blondie.

He grins and asks, "Natsuki-chan, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"How do you know my name?" She said in a serious manner. The blonde guy stared at the girl with dagger-like eyes.

"Eh? You don't remember me? That's really rude. I'm Talon, remember?"

Memories flooded into her mind as she covered her mouth with her trembling hand. She removed it from her face and let it rest next to her side. She wanted to remain as calm as possible.

"Who is this guy?" Kyouya asked through a whisper.

"An old friend and an old enemy…whichever you prefer… He's Misato Skye's son." Natsuki said in a soft tone.

"You are horrible Natsuki." Talon told her. He put his hands in his pockets.

She mentally snapped. "I'm horrible? What about you and your father? You kidnapped Nami! You almost killed her in you last stupid stunt. You're targeting my whole family!" Natsuki yelled at the smiling man. Kyouya gasped. The others stood there silently watching. They felt helpless.

"You think that you've gone through a lot? I've been taken away from you. Kurotsuki made us part from each other." He explained.

"He told me that you were dead…" Natsuki looked at him with regret.

"Don't pity me. Especially since I know the truth." Natsuki stared at Talon in puzzlement. "Your dear sensei wanted to kill me. He wanted to kill me so that he would keep YOU safe. He wanted to end the Skye bloodline. My father told me all about it. I thought you told me a long time ago that he was a nice and caring guy." He looked at her at disappointment.

"What?" She mumbled to herself. "That can't possibly be true! Where's Nami?!" She screamed at Talon. She started to run towards him, but Kyouya held her back.

"Stop!" Kyouya said. "He's only trying to anger you!"

"Let me go Kyouya so that I can rip his guts out!" She struggled in his arms. She showed her clenched teeth.

Talon laughed. The two looked at him. "Go ahead I'd like to see you try." He smiled as his face darkened.

She pulled her dagger out. The lights from the ceiling reflected off of it. Natsuki's pushed away Kyouya and was running towards Talon.

"Take one more step and this girl will die." Talon moved to the side to reveal a short blonde girl with a gun to her head. She was crying. Her eyes were closed tight and she was shaking.

"Nami…" Kyouya whispered.

"NAMI!" Natsuki yelled. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the hostage.

"Natsuki." She looked at Natsuki with gentle eyes that seemed to tell her to run.

Natsuki was outraged. "WHY?! Why do you need to watch my family and I suffer?"

Talon sighed. "Because you didn't do anything to stop it."

"Wha?" Natsuki was out of breath. Talon stood in front of her. He tilted the enraged girl's chin up with his hand.

"You didn't even say goodbye. Your family took you away from me." He whispered in her ear. He stepped back and announced, "Now I'm taking Nami away from you. I wonder how it feels to you."

"Why didn't you kidnap me instead?" Natsuki asked.

Talon answers, "Because it wouldn't be interesting."

"Let her go."

"Hm? I can't hear you."

"I said, LET HER GO." She her eyes showed her hatred for Talon.

"Gladly, IF you go in her place instead."

Natsuki looked at Nami. Nami gave her the I-am-fine look. She put her daggers back into their place.

"No, don't do it, Natsuki!" Haruhi told her.

"Fine. I'll do it." Natsuki boldly told him her answer. He smiled. He made a gesture that told the guards to let go of Nami. The girl stumbled and Kyouya tried to catch her.

"Well, you're going to need this." He placed a small red charm on Natsuki. It matched the color of her eyes. Nami became frightened as she saw Natsuki's dark red eyes turn lifeless.

"Come." Talon ordered. The girl with no soul followed him. The two bodyguards trailed along behind them.

"Natsuki…NATSUKI!" Kyouya yelled.

Natsuki turned around. A tear slid across her cheek. Talon who was next to her also turned.

"Who are you and what do you want? I only obey my master." Natsuki stated in a monotone voice.

"What did you do to her?" Kyouya asked.

Talon smiled mischievously again. "Nothing. She chose to come with me." He patted her head and they both continued walking away.

"Natsuki! Come back!" Kaoru yelled out. Natsuki stopped for a second but then went onward.

_Crack! _Kyouya punched the wall. "Why out of all times, does she leave now?" He shook his head. "Baka!" He pounded the wall again.

"Natsuki…you didn't have to do this."

* * *

…_in Natsuki's pitch black mind…_

_Where are you guys? Guys I can hear you. Where are you? _Natsuki stumbled around in the pitch-black darkness. _Where am I?_

Faint images of Kyouya, Nami, and Kaoru were blurred into the walls of the darkness. _Nami? Kyouya? Kaoru? Where are you? _

The images were fading slowly. _Wait don't leave me. Where are you going? I'm scared guys. Don't scare me like this. _She touched the invisible wall as soon as the images left her.

_Stupid Talon where are you hiding? You didn't hurt them, did you?_

"Natsuki, what are you talking about." An apparition of Talon appeared before her.

_What did you do?_

"I did nothing. This is where you are. You belong to me." He pointed at the girl.

_I belong to no one. _She was glaring at him.

"Sure, you do." He waved his hand into the dark air and revealed a real time image that moved like it was a cartoon. "See that is you." He pointed to the shorter and darker haired girl. "And this is me."

Natsuki readied her punch. She tried to punch Talon, but she just fell on the ground.

"It's impossible to hurt me here." He told the girl.

_There must be some way._

"No, not really. You traded yourself for Nami and this is what you get." Talon told her. His ghost vanished into thin air.

_Why did I even consider doing this? I'm hurting everyone…_

She checked her sides and found out that her daggers were there. She drew them and held them tightly.

_THIS MUST WORK!_

She ran towards the wall of darkness while swinging around her daggers. She furiously hit the wall. _Cling, ping, cling._

* * *

**A/N: **Some parts might seem or be a little cliché…sorry about the pickpocket part (Review by Moonstar thanks!) i changed it so yea...i don't know what i was thinking at the time i wrote that down

Long chapter! I felt the need of making it long. And I think Talon's the last OC I hope…

Neko=Cat Soka= I see Baka=Idiot

Anyways Thanks For Reading!


	17. Chapter 14 Blood Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its charas. I own my plot and my charas.**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Blood Moon**

_Why…**cling!**__…won't…__**ping**__!…this…__**clank!**__…work?!…__**clink!**_

_Thump! _She slams her fists into the wall. Her weapons were laying on the floor in silence. _Squee._ Her fists squeaked as she fell to her knees. The hard textures left marks on her pale skin.

"You shouldn't try to hurt trouble yourself with this 'wall'." The ghost version of Talon appeared. His hands were placed inside his pockets.

"I. Don't. Care." She told him. She was staring at her daggers. "Where am I?"

"Ah, you're finally talking instead of using your thoughts."

"Huh?" Her pupils turned small and her mouth was wide open.

"You still don't get it do you?" Talon asked. She nodded with the same expression. "You're inside your own head. Didn't you realize that since I can hear your thoughts?"

"Oh, I thought you were just a figure of my imagination. I thought that I was crazy or at least, I ate some bad sushi." She shrugs. She picked herself up and patted the dust off her red skirt, which had black lines that trimmed the edges. She grabs her daggers and starts walking around, whistling like an idiot. Little music notes floated out of her mouth.

"You're hopeless." His image faded leaving Natsuki alone once again.

_Of course I'm hopeless…I can't do anything in my situation right now…_

* * *

"Natsuki." Talon was playing with his little teacup. He swirled his teacup around. The earl grey tea inside it followed the cup's movements.

"Hai, Talon-sama." The lifeless robot answered. She was sitting still in a small wooden chair.

They were having tea in a large living room. A soft scent of roses lingered in the room. A large table stood in between Talon and Natsuki. The cups were yellow with a blue line that surrounds the top of them.

He stared at her with his head resting on the back of his hand. He couldn't stand to have her be this way. "Don't call me that. At least call me something like Talon-kun or something." He was gritting his teeth.

"Hai, Talon-kun." She was still speaking in monotone.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to hers. _Click, clack, click. _He stopped in front of her.

The girl was looking at him. He did the same and noticed that nothing was shown in her eyes. He squinted slightly. _Was this the girl that was always happy, the one who was always kind to me no matter what? Just empty now… _He patted the robotic child's head.

"Talon-kun?"

He didn't answer; instead he was reaching for the charm that was resting on her chest. Talon knew what it did to her. It made her be a doll that can be controlled, at least that's what his father told him. He looked at the girl with regret.

His eyes filled with pity. He whispers to her, "I'm sorry." He took off the blood-red charm that was held up by a black string. Talon wanted to know why this thing even existed.

The charm began to sing to itself in a whispered tone. The soft, but maleficent voice resonated in the dull girl's ears.

* * *

_A curse, a curse, a mystifying curse_

_Red, red, a reddish delight_

_It feeds the beast that lurks the shadows_

_Weapons dance in the fight_

_The moon shines upon the reddened sword_

_The Blood Moon watches the humans' errors_

_It takes away the breath of life_

_The killer's smile filled with terror_

_It fills their eyes with fear_

_Until the violent screams end in the moonlight_

_With them gone, their family sheds tears_

_Made up of two things that will bring them harm_

_The light from the Sun that reflects off the Moon _

_And Blood from the Humans that paints the charm_

_A killer, a killer, only a killer would carry this burden_

_Their life would turn into a disaster soon._

After it sang, it spoke in a siren-like voice: _I found you_. A wicked smile formed in the air, but no one could see it. It remained there until…

* * *

_Para__! _As he was taking off the necklace, Natsuki's eyes quickly opened up. She was looking around with surprised eyes. She quickly glared at Talon when she noticed him.

"What?" Talon asked. She was still glaring at him.

"What do you mean by 'what'?" _Clack. _The wooden chair made a soft noise as she rose from her chair. She was pointing at him while yelling out, "What is this place? A minute ago it was completely pitch black! Now it's so bright!" He was surprised by her words.

She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a disappointing look. He put his hands close to his shoulders and started to flail them around. "I-I can explain…"

…_5 minutes passed by…_

Tap, tap, tap. She was endlessly tapping her foot on the marble floor. Natsuki sighed. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Actually…" He was rubbing the back of his neck. He turned his head and his eyes closed. A light coming from the window made his blonde hair sparkle. His peaceful look somehow made her anger subside. "I can't…but maybe my father can explain. After all, he did create the charm." Talon opened his eyes. He lifted his arm up high with something hanging from his fist. He was holding the necklace.

"So, you're saying that a necklace caused this?" She questioned him. He nodded. "Pfft." She started to laugh. She was holding her hand up to her mouth to suppress the uncontrollable urge to laugh.

Little red veins were popping up one by one on Talon's head. "Oi! Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

Natsuki wiped the last tear from her face and tried to stop laughing. "Ugh, my stomach hurts," she replied.

"It's your fault for laughing!" He was glowering at her. She was pointing at his angry face. He tried to intimidate her with his height…It didn't work even though she's short.

"Being angry doesn't suit you," She boldly stated.

He was blushing faintly. "Oh, well what do you know?!" He pushed her arm away.

"Who knew Tal-tan could get so angry!" She was still joking around, unaware of her situation.

"Hey, I'm not a kid." He looked at her intently. _She's still the same_. He thought to himself and smiled in his thoughts. She noticed that he looked more mature now. _He has grown. I remember when he used to be the same height as me…_

"You know…while you were sleeping I noticed that you've got a tiny chest. Even though you've grown, you haven't grown the least bit attractive," He teased her to lower the tension.

She was furious. Natsuki was moving her arms up and down frantically. "What's that supposed to mean? PERVERT!"

Talon chuckled and cleared his throat. He brushed his loose bangs to the side. "I'm going to see my father. If you want an explanation, tag along with me."

She didn't argue, but she didn't fully agree. All she wanted was to find out why Talon's acting this way and why Nami and the rest of her family became targets.

It was quiet in the mansion's hallways. It was so quiet that you could hear a drop of water coming from across the hallway. Only the sounds of their shoes can be heard.

The charm was swinging back and forth in Talon's hand. Natsuki was staring at the necklace that wrapped around his wrist. It seemed _very_ familiar to her. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Hmm?" Talon was looking at the girl. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered. She was looking straight into his eyes. "You've changed."

"How? Haven't I always been like this?"

"Never mind."

She wanted to tell him about all of her adventures and new friends, but this guy didn't seem like the old Talon. He used to be nicer, kinder, and all the things a girl would want in a guy, well except for his anger management issues. They went into quiet mode as they moved towards the room that Talon's father was waiting in.

"Natsuki-chan." A deep voice vibrated through Natsuki's ears.

"San. Natsuki-san." She told him.

"Of course, Natsuki-san." He corrected.

"Misato-san, I've heard that you have answers for me. Is that correct?" She asked.

Misato folded his arms. He sat up in his black chair that looked fit for a king. His legs were crossed. Bodyguards surrounded each square inch. The room was spacious, so it was no problem if there was a fight here.

"You haven't seen me in years and that's all you say?" Misato laughs.

"Nothing's funny." She said bluntly. She had that serious look when she was about to fight someone. "I just need answers."

"All in good time my dear, all in good time."

She grew restless at his pointless riddles. "Tell me."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have you not learned how to wait yet?" Misato questioned.

"At least tell me about the necklace. All I know is that it somehow 'traps' myself in my own mind."

Misato gave a small chuckle. "Traps? Really? No, no, I'm afraid you're wrong dear. Well, it does suspend you into your mind, but you're still active. Your body can be controlled, even if you're aware of it or not. The necklace allows us to control you."

She clenched her fists. "Control? What am I, a robot? A doll that does your every freakin' whim?!"

"To be frank, yes." The voice came from Talon. Talon looked at her with sad eyes. She just glowered at him.

"Why would you need to control me?" She asked. She instinctively searched for her daggers. She gasped when she couldn't find it.

"You think that we're _that _stupid? Of course, that we will take away your weapons. Plus, my dear you ask too many questions." Misato grinned evilly. He snapped his fingers and the bodyguards started to make their move towards Natsuki.

"Tch." _Whoosh! _She leaps into the air leaving the group of astonished guards. She started running for the nearest exits, but someone was always guarding them. _Where should I go now? _

Talon grabs Natsuki. Natsuki tries to escape, but his grip on her was too strong. Other guards started to hold onto her too. Talons reaches into his pockets to reveal the accursed charm.

"Just wait my dear." Misato said. "Oh, and one more thing. That charm is called 'the Blood Moon'. Have fun, Natsuki-san."

"I'm sorry," Talon whispers to Natsuki. He places the necklace onto her. The other guards set her free. She turned into a lifeless doll again.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled out as her vision failed her. Her vision blurred as her world spun around. Misato looked at his son and then back again. He noticed that Talon had a painful look on his face. _It needs to be this way, son_. He thought to himself.

"Your memories will explain everything soon."

* * *

…_At the host club…_

"Hey, Kyouya. What're we gonna do about Natsuki?" Kaoru asked. Kyouya simply sat in silence with his hands folded on a desk. Kaoru scoffed at his ignorance.

"Kyo-kun," Nami started. Kyouya twitched slightly, but managed to keep his composure. "Please help Natsuki-chan."

Kyouya closed his eyes. "Why should I? She chose to do this on her own."

"But--"

"If she's THIS foolish, I'll leave her alone." Kyouya stood up and walked away from the others. He left the room in silence. _Baka… _He smacked his forehead.

"He's really troubled by this," Haruhi told the hosts and Nami, "But…I think that he's blaming himself for this. That's why he said those awful words." Nami glanced over to Haruhi. She gave her a concerned look.

Haruhi strolled over to Nami. She brought her mouth closer to Nami's ear and cupped her hands around it.

"Yes, I know." Nami smiled. Haruhi smiled in return.

Honey saw a notebook that was left on the table where Kyouya sat. "Kyo-chan, left this here!" Honey began to skip towards it, but was blocked by the twins.

"Let's look inside!" Hikaru exclaimed. He started to read the first page. "Nothing but numbers…" He continued to flip the page until he saw a familiar name pop up. "What's this?"

Everyone went over to the twins and stared at the pages with Nami's name. It looked a little like this:

Natsuki NASTUKI natsuki

Rescue Impossible…

Get Honey and Mori to beat up guards TOO MANY BODYGUARDS

Use special connections to sneak into the mansion Called EVERY single connection to that family…nothing

Trade myself for Natsuki It will get everyone worried, plus they want Natsuki more.

The rest was just scribbles.

"So he has been thinking…" Nami said her thoughts out loud. _Ding! _A little lit up light bulb appeared on her head. "I got it!" She was smiling cutely.

The hosts stared at her in puzzlement.

* * *

**A/N: para= sound for opening eyes quickly in mangas**

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 15 My Light

**Disclaimer: IDNO Ouran or its charas. IDNO stands for I Do Not Own.**

**A/N: **wow its been awhile since I wrote a new chapter! I'm usually a fast updater.

* * *

**Chapter 15 My Light**

"The Skye family always has a ball each year. They invite all of the richest families in the world." Nami explained.

"Oh, we've heard of this, except that we usually don't go because we think that dances are stupid." The twins agreed with each other.

"Well, it's the only way to get Natsuki back isn't it?" Kyouya was walking towards the group. "They'll let anyone in."

"Everyone that agrees say 'aye'."

"Aye!"

"Then it's agreed."

* * *

"Eh? Not this again." She was staring blankly at the field of dark colors that surrounded her. _I hate this! _Her thoughts were echoing throughout the dark.

She sighed. _Maybe walking around will help me calm down. _"No it won't!" She was arguing at herself. "Ugh, whatever." She finally decided to wander around in her own pitiful darkness.

"Hey! Get down from there!" A faint voice came from behind Natsuki. She turned around to see who it was. "Nami, you're gonna fall and make your head bleed! You're gonna ruin the tree!" Natsuki felt a stab to her heart. It was a small boy that looked a lot like the kid from her childhood, Talon.

The mini Talon had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. He was pointing and yelling at the frightened girl holding on for dear life. Another smaller girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes was climbing the tree like a little squirrel.

"Oi! You're gonna get hurt too, Natsuki!" Talon yelled out. Little Natsuki simply ignored him and let the crying Nami ride on her back.

"Hold on tight, 'kay?" Small Natsuki told Nami. The current Natsuki stared in amusement. She didn't remember this at all, but she knew this was the way they were back then. She chuckled inwardly.

"Hup." The childish Natsuki jumped down from the tree to face a red-faced boy with steam coming out of his ears. "Hey, you didn't hafta yell. You coulda gotten her." Small Natsuki scolded him.

Talon only became angrier. "Hmph, whatever." He stormed off.

Natsuki was like a little emoticon with a huge smile. The smile disappeared as the memory faded into a new one.

"AHHHH!" Screaming voices were ringing in her ears. Natsuki held onto her ears to block it out, but it failed. "STOP IT! NOOO!"

Blood splattered onto Natsuki. Little bits of red were clinging onto her shaking hands. She looked over to see why this blood had appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw an emotionless girl that is a few years younger than her with her family heirlooms. The shimmering dark blood stained the daggers.

"Wah-what? This can't be true." Natsuki fell to her knees. The girl stared at Natsuki until Natsuki cracked. "Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

To her surprise, the girl answered, "Because I was ordered to. I'm an experiment and so are you." The girl was walking over the bloodstained dead bodies as if they were nothing. She stopped in front of Natsuki and pointed her dagger to Natsuki's neck. "I am you."

She was speechless. The girl stood motionless over her. The smell of dead bodies lingered in the darkness. A taller figure appeared.

"Ah, Natsuki. Good to see you again." He was addressing the actual Natsuki. "Like what you see?"

Natsuki was still staring in shock, unsure of what to do.

"Ahah, I see. You don't believe you did this, right? I told you that your memories would explain everything. Oh, and did you notice that the younger Natsuki doesn't have red eyes, but has blue? That was the experiment." He rambled on and on about his accomplishment. "You turned out this way because of me. You're a professional assassin because of me. You are the perfect weapon and you can't escape me." The images faded to black and left the stunned girl by herself.

…

Her own darkness consumed her, eating away at her heart and mind. Screams, blood, and evil laughter flooded her mind. She thought that there was no hope for her to come back to the real world. She was beginning to think that this would be the world that she would live in.

She looked at the necklace dangling on her throat. _Smash! _She grabbed it and threw the charm onto the ground. Little bits and pieces went flying. All that was left was a big chunk of the charm and the string.

_Stupid…I'm really stupid. I'm really a reckless and clumsy person…_

Something started to shine on the small broken necklace, it peeked out of the walls. A small light shined through the walls of darkness. She was squinting at the beautiful light that seemed to blind her. She reached out for it, hoping that it would stay with her. She knew that she could never fully be with that light. How she longed for it.

The small light widened and spread across the darkness. A shadow appeared from the light. A young man who wore a white suit with a purple handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket, was walking out of it with his hands resting in his pockets. His glasses hinted at his maturity. The dark colors of his hair and eyes contrasted his tuxedo. He slowly took out his hand and reached for the kneeling girl. He smiled. His own warmth replicated the sun's.

Natsuki gasped at his welcoming smile. She was reaching for the large hand but was pulling back slightly, unsure of taking it. Her hand stopped in the air. She looked up at the smiling guy in a questioning gaze.

His eyes turned into half moon smiles. The girl switched her gaze onto his hand. She gently placed her own onto it. Her cold hands began to heat up from his warm hands. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. For such a cold personality, he can be so warm.

She stared at him, not realizing who it was. She gazed at his fine facial features. His face was accented with the bright light. Her own became this way too.

"Who are you?" She uttered.

He positioned his hand onto her cheek. He was touching it tenderly. A reddish color was painted on her cheeks. He lowered his hand.

He softly pulled her hand to have her walk next to him. The sounds of their steps were echoing in the white lights surrounding them. They walked side by side and hand in hand. They walked slowly towards the light.

Natsuki stopped only a few steps away from the origins of the light. The young man had stopped too once he noticed this. He grunted softly and walked one step farther.

He was grinning at the girl and says, "Come." She did as he said. The simple word appeared to control Natsuki's body. The voice was too familiar to her. She didn't want him to go with her, but she stayed in her place. She was wondering why this guy seemed so nice to someone like her.

"Why? A cold-blooded killer like me doesn't deserve to be out there." A tear slipped out of her eyes and dropped to the floor.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Plus, you're not that type of person." He explained. "I'd be the happiest guy alive if you were always by my side." As her mind processed his optimistic words, his name came up…Kyouya.

She turned into a small child as she ran to Kyouya. He held out his arms, ready to embrace her. She landed on his hard body and was whispering, "Kyouya," repeatedly.

"Shh. It's okay. Come on, everyone's waiting." He replied. He placed her hand into his again as they were walking into the light.

As she was walking into the light, she saw the smiling faces of everyone: her family, sensei, Nami, Talon, and the host club members. She started to cry tears of joy.

_My friends and family…were all that's needed to break myself from the darkness. I guess I can't do everything alone. They radiate and are warm. They are like my daily doses of sunlight._

The portal behind them was shutting itself slowly. _Whoosh! _A mysterious wind was swirling in the dark. As the portal to the darkness began to close, the necklace was being blown away by the wind leaving no trace of it being there.

* * *

_Para! _Natsuki's eyes opened suddenly. She inspected her surroundings. She didn't see anyone except Talon, who looked surprised.

_Huh? Where did they all go?_

"Hey, what are you're three sizes?" Talon was unaware of her condition.

"Huh?" Her expression on her face turned into confusion. "Stop being a pervert."

"Hmm? I just wanted to know so that I can get the perfect-sized dress for you. Besides if I was a pervert, I would--" Talon took her hands and held them onto the ground. Natsuki's back fell against the floor. Talon's face was an inch away from hers. His body was straddling her waist.

"Do this."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading~


	19. Chapter 16 An Evening of Surprises

**A/N: Yay! Finally, I finished a new update.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 An Evening of Surprises**

Silence engulfed the entire room. Fierce eyes staring at another pair of icy ones. Yet, they had a hint of nervousness. She was still mad at him. He's acting so innocent that it's making her head explode. Natsuki noticed that his eyes were deep, deep, sad shade of blue. Only one word came to her mind: _Why? _Each time it echoed in her mind, it gave subtle stabs to her heart. She winced after a few seconds of his gaze.

Talon's eyes softened as he rose. He wiped the loose dust off his slacks. He smiled slightly. Half-heartedly. "I was just kidding." He extended his right arm towards the girl lying down on the ground. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked." He pulled her up. "I'll hire someone to take more accurate measurements."

She was still speechless. Her body swayed back and forth as if she was in a dream. Her shoes seemed to be the only thing to keep her balanced.

Talon chuckled a little. "You look like a penguin. And what's with that expression?" He noticed that she wasn't speaking. "OI! " He was clapping his hands frantically in front of her face. "WAKE UP!"

"Stop it. I'm not deaf, you know." She slapped away his hands. "Baka…"

Beep, boop, beep. Talon was dialing his expensive-looking cell phone. The sleek, thin, black cell that blended into his new black suit.

He spoke in a whispered tone, so Natsuki could only wonder what he was saying. She tilted her head slightly. A small question mark poofed above her forehead. It was pretty obvious though. He was calling a tailor. He wants her to have the most beautiful dress at the annual Skye Family Ball.

Talon turned around to face the dumbfounded girl. "They'll be here in a second."

_They? _She asked herself.

The mammoth doors opened in no less than 5 minutes time with a group of well-dressed people with suitcases and different measuring tapes.

"Ready?" Talon asked Natsuki.

She didn't say a word until that group pulled her onto a chair. "Matte! Matte!" After an hour of struggling and measuring, they had only one question left to answer. What color should her dress be?

Talon answered that question perfectly, "White. It should be white. Because it'll make you want to put colors on her." His perfect white teeth flashed a sincere smile.

Before any one of them knew it, it was already nightfall and the party was about to begin. Each of the hosts were sitting quietly and unsteadily in their limo.

Kyouya, in a stunning all white suit, was adjusting his glasses too much. He tapped his fingers on his leg or on the seat every now and then.

Hikaru, in a black and white suit, was staring at his worried brother who was gazing out of the window. Kaoru was wondering if she was doing okay. He was wearing a black outfit with an orange tie.

Honey wasn't eating the cake that was resting in front of him. He picked out an adorable blue suit that matched with a small black and pink tie. Mori stared at his black loafers. His attire's theme was light grey and a deep red.

And Nami took turns at glancing at Kyouya and then at her reflection in the window. She had a sparkly pink dress that came with a black belt hanging at her midriff.

Haruhi decided to stay back with her father since it was his birthday while Tamaki was stuck in his own room. He was punished…again.

A heavy sigh was let out. It broke the stillness between all of them.

"I wonder if," Honey was looking at all of them, "Natsuki is eating well…"

Hikaru's curt side broke loose. "Of course she's eating well! She could eat 30 pounds of cake like you and still wouldn't be full!"

Small chuckles were echoing in the limo. Honey finally picks up his fork and eats the lonely piece of red velvet cake.

Kyouya folded his hands together and let them rest on his knee. Once the talking ceased, he looked out of the window. Everyone followed his lead. They saw that _thing _that kept Natsuki trapped inside. It seemed like, no, was a few days since they last saw the mansion that resembled a castle. It seemed fitting for a princess to be trapped in her own castle.

Limousines as far as the eye can see were surrounding the castle. They were either guards or the wealthy guests.

"Kyouya-sama, we have arrived." The car halted. The driver parked and stepped out to open the door for the hosts and Nami.

"Alright everyone, let's do this! Let's go get Natsuki!" Hikaru tried to cheer everyone up, but no one cheered. It only seemed to lift up their spirit's a little. Each host put on a fake smile as they stepped out onto the carpet leading to Natsuki. When they walked into the mansion, they were all greeted by plastic smiles and judgmental whispers. After all, they all were sons of big family corporations of Japan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Misato Skye-sama!" The announcer extended his arm and hand towards Misato who was walking onto the platform. "Talon Skye-sama!" Talon walked out as well. "And presenting Natsuki Inoue-sama!" The hosts turned around to see her in a bright, dazzling white dress. Her face was flawless with her perfect facial features. They stood there in awe. Even Kyouya's mouth dropped a little, but he coughed to hide it.

Natsuki was completely confused, but she didn't want any of the strangers to be involved with the private situation. She looked around and her eyes slightly widened. She saw her family and their guards behind them, ready to attack. She shifted her gaze towards the other side of the room and the hosts were there.

_Of course…_She sighed. Music started to play. It was a soft ballad. Everyone grabbed a partner, curtsied and bowed, and danced on the room's tile floor.

Talon reached for Natsuki's hand. "May I have this dance." A sudden blush took her by surprise. He smiled and pulled her to the dance floor. Everyone gazed at their beauty. Even the spotlight couldn't take it's light off of them.

Once Kaoru saw her face, everything was fading black and the only thing he could see was her. Kaoru felt overwhelmed by her beauty and fled the scene.

Jealousy was pouring into Kyouya. _Slam! _He pounded his fist into the red and white table. He whispered, "Nani kore…" under his breath.

"Kyo-kun? Are you okay?" Nami stared at Kyouya. He wasn't the only one who was jealous.

"…" He ignored her and watched the two dance. Nami pouted in response.

The song finally ended and hands were brought together, clapping. The two dancers bowed and the rest of the guests continued with their little chatter.

Natsuki set her eyes on the hosts, but her mind told her not to go to them, at least not yet. Talon looked at the girl and pushed her along gently towards the hosts.

"Talon-kun…" Talon continued to push her, but he was showing a sincere smile towards her. His eyes were filled with pity.

"Hello, Ouran High School Host Club members and Nami. Are you enjoying this evening?" Talon's words seemed practiced. He was holding onto Natsuki's arm as she hid behind him.

"OI! Let Natsuki go!" Hikaru let out his rage. He didn't want his brother to suffer like him. Talon scoffed.

"You wouldn't want a big commotion now, would you?" Talon was smiling brightly like he had won 1st place.

Hikaru backed down. Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kyouya fixed his glasses and opened his mouth, but Natsuki replaced his words with her own.

"I have something to say." Natsuki was revealing herself slowly until she finally had a clear view of all of them. "I will resign from the host club."

"Ehhh?" All were in shock including Talon.

"My father will pay for any of the remaining expenses. It was nice knowing you." Natsuki turned around towards the exit. The tears started to glide down her cheek. Her eyes swelled slightly. She raised her arm in the air and waved goodbye.

"I don't believe this…" Hikaru said under his breath.

"Hey!" Kyouya grabbed her arm. "Why? Is he making you do this?"

Natsuki spun around. She was clearly crying. "No, it's my own decision."

Kyouya's self-control finally broke. "So all of those times we all spent together meant nothing? What about your first days at Ouran? The time at the park? Why?" He hung his head in defeat.

Natsuki made herself taller and whispers, "Because everyone will get hurt," in his ear.

"That's your excuse for everything. Don't you ever do anything for yourself?"

Natsuki didn't answer. She only displayed a meek smile.

Kyouya pulled Natsuki close. He brought their faces closer. Their noses were barely touching. Their breaths joined together as their hands interlocked. Their lips met in between them. Exchanging breath after breath. They broke away in their sad silences.

Everyone was just staring at the spectacle. Different reactions bounced around the room.

"Don't leave." Kyouya whispered. Natsuki cried again louder, this time more sobs than princess-like tears. She buried her face into his white suit staining it with her salty tears. Kyouya hugged her tightly.

"Ahem." Misato appeared from the large crowd with his own posse behind him, ready for action. "I won't allow you to take away my prize."

Kyouya held Natsuki even tighter. He didn't show the slightest chance of giving her up. "Prize? She's not a prize. She's a human being."

Natsuki moved her head slightly to look at the situation. "Not again…" She whispered.

"Don't move. This time, I promise to protect you." Kyouya whispered in a low voice.

"Ahahaha. Oh, really? You and what army?"

At that moment, all of the hosts attending stood next to Kyouya and Natsuki. "Us." The Inoue family appeared as well with their personal guards. "We're in this as well." Even Talon surprisingly joined in and said, "Count me in."

"Son, why don't you come over here?" Misato was using his if-you-don't-do-what-I-say-you're-in-big-trouble voice.

He simply replied, "No."

"Fine. Let the game begin."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review.**

**Nani kore****- means "what is this" impolitely**

**Matte****- means "wait"**


	20. Chapter 17 My Alter Ego

**Disclaimer: **IDNO anything except my OCs, original settings, and plot.

**A/N: **Short chap...

* * *

**Chapter 17 My Alter Ego**

For moments, the stillness ruled the crowds. The tension in the air was begging to be broken. The white crystalline castle that held all of its guests captive, became the perfect battlefield. Guards secured the doors with arms spread against their chest. The useless wealthy guests stood as far away from the two rival groups, all afraid and wishing for this to end. All were waiting for a single word, a single step, something to just cut the tension.

Each bodyguard placed a hand on the hilts of their swords and the butt of their guns. Some were dressed formally while others wore the same black attire and red ribbon that the hosts saw one day. Even though guns were used more frequently in modern times, older weapons like swords were mixed in. A painstaking smile still placed on Misato's face striked fear into his subordinates, even Natsuki's bodyguards were hesitant.

"Well," Misato's voiced echoed, "why don't we finish this now?" At that moment a guard dashed past Misato and towards Natsuki with his sword flying behind him. Stopped suddenly and swung.

_Drip…drip…drip._

Natsuki's eyes grew large along with the other hosts. "Kyo-" Kyouya shushed her.

"I'm fine…" Kyouya was groaning in pain. He cupped his wound to stop it from bleeding. The guard had struck him in the abdomen. He had switched positions with Natsuki to protect her. Blood was staining his suit. The blood stain was completely obvious on his stark white suit.

"But you-"

"I said 'I'm fine." Kyouya's meek smile seemed out of character. His smile disappeared as he dropped to the floor on his knee. Anger flashed in Natsuki's eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" She was pointing at the guilty guard. A dark aura was pouring out. She took a step. "You fucking retard." Her voice was loud and low.

"Someone calm her down!" Talon shouted. Everyone looked at him. What did he mean? "She'll-" Misato cut him off.

"Turn into that beast I've created. Isn't that right, Akira?" Misato grinned.

"Tch." Akira couldn't do anything for his daughter. All he could do was watch, watch her turn lifeless and then into 'it'. Akira knew about this since she was kidnapped a few years ago, even Kurotsuki knew about it, but kept it as a secret between the three of them.

"AHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! I'm out again!" A voice escaped from Natsuki's mouth, but it seemed to have two voices on top of each other, one original voice with another one unfamiliar and bizarre. The girl that stood there, looked like her and yet was nothing like her. A strong smell of blood swirled around her. She moved her head from side to side, popping her neck.

"We meet again, Chi Tsuki." Misato said. One side looked up in disbelief.

"Hmm? You're still alive?" The Natsuki copy replied and yawned. She wasn't interested in engaging a conversation with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His façade crumbled into red veins that were gradually appearing onto his head.

"I thought that someone would have killed you by now. Oh, well. I guess I'll do it myself." Chi held out her hand and Natsuki's twin weapons materialized.

"Natsuki…" Kyouya whispered. Chi's ears perked up.

"I can't believe that she got angry so quickly. How come she became infuriated at the sight of a weakling bleeding?" She shook her head. Chi looked at the bleeding host. "Natsuki's not here anymore Kyouya." She grinned with her eyes turning into half-moon smiles. She walked up to him, and pointed her lengthy dagger at his neck. "Only a monster lives here now."

His brows were furrowed and joined at the center. His eyes were gleaming with a subtle calmness that made Chi pissed off. "She's still there." He said with complete confidence.

"She's gone and you know it." She sneered. "Hahahaha." Her maniacal laugh ended as a sharp pain made it's way into her head. She dug her nails into her head, trying to make it stop. She removed her hands from her head. The girl was looking straight at Misato now.

"Misato," the double-voice was gone, "come face me yourself without using your dirty tricks." She touched the crimson red necklace, ripped it off, and smashed it to pieces. Misato stood there in shock. "Why would I let someone else control me? She didn't like being controlled either, so I set her free."

"What?" He responded.

"While your so-called 'experiment' took over I found something interesting. I found out that she was an actual person that you promised another life to. She must have enjoyed killing people so much that she went to you. She's down there now." She cleared her aching throat. "Now why don't I take care of you?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review.**

Chi-Blood, Tsuki-Moon


	21. Commercial Break 4

**A/N: **Probably the last CB you'll ever see. So yeah, enjoy or skip over :D

* * *

**Commercial Break 4**

…Twins standing in front of a camera…

K+H: "Youkoso, mina-san! The writer felt that the story was getting too serious, so she decided to add in another one of these 'Baka' short."

They flashed a toothy grin at the audience.

K+H: "Today, we'll be exposing each of the hosts' daily activities in the morning! How? We secretly record a video of them of course! We'll start with Haruhi."

A screen appears behind the twins and plays a video clip. The audience sees Haruhi in the kitchen, preparing a normal breakfast. Her dad is sitting at their little dining table reading the news paper. Unluckily for him, he was caught picking his nose.

H: "Eh? That's it? Nothing interesting here…"

He still stared at Haruhi's image.

K: "Let's continue. Up next is Tamaki."

H: "This should be interesting."

Another video clip replaces the other. This time the audience sees Tamaki in his bedroom. Tamaki is lying down on his king-sized bed holding onto a small picture frame with a goofy smile on his face. Little pink hearts start to emanate from him.

"Haruhi! My precious daughter!" He was rolling on the bed revealing a small glimpse of the picture in the frame. It was Haruhi's photograph. "You've finally accepted me as a father!"

Red veins appeared on Hikaru's head. Hikaru quickly throws a remote at the screen. A sweat drop reveals itself on Kaoru.

K: "Um…moving on…"

K+H: "Next is Kyouya!"

The screen flickers into a new clip. It showed Kyouya sleeping in his bed. He didn't do much, just slept there. It was around 8 o'clock, so no one expected much.

…4 hours later…

H: "Kaoru wake up! Kyouya finally got up!"

Kaoru was drooling leaving a stain on the table in front of them.

K: "Huh….what?"

He drowsily looked at the big display.

Kyouya was fixing his glasses and looked across from himself. There was a gift basket on the desk that he was staring at. A clearly evident lens was poorly disguised under some calla lilies. His eye twitched as he ran up to the basket, trying to find out who was responsible for this. A small note hung on the back. He grabbed it and read it out loud:

_To Kyouya, Good morning!_

_If you are reading this, then it means that you found the basket and you know that we are recording everything you are doing right now!_

_Don't worry it's for profit! It's for the show!_

_From KaoruxHikaru_

It was signed with a drawing of the twins heads. They had the same bored expression on. Hikaru was sticking out his tongue while Kaoru made a peace sign.

_P.S. Look up_

Kyouya looked up to his ceiling and found the same drawing enlarged on it. He furrowed his brows and an oversized vein showed up on his head. He crumpled the note and threw it at the ground.

_Bam!_

Kyouya punched the lens, leaving the viewers with only bits of sounds and then blanks out with static.

K+H: "He took out the lens…"

A huge sweat drop appeared in between them. They shrugged.

K+H: "Next up is Honey-sempai!"

The clip of Honey appears, showing him eating cake. "Hi Kao-chan and Hika-chan."

K: "He knew?"

Hikaru shrugs.

H: "That's Honey-sempai for you."

Mori suddenly emerges from Honey's bedroom door with plates filled with sweets. "Takashi, say hi to Kao-chan and Hika-chan!"

The man of many words says, "Hi."

K: "Same old, same old."

H: "BORE-RING~"

K+H: "What about Natsuki-chan? Let's see what's she's up to."

The screen flickered frantically until it showed a video of Natsuki. She was still in bed sleeping.

K: "…"

In his mind, Kaoru was thinking 'so kawaii~'. Hikaru started to mumble…

H: "This…reminds me of Kyouya…No wonder, Kyouya and Natsuki get along so well…"

Kaoru faced his brother, thinking that he heard something.

K: "Did you say something?"

H: "Ehehehe…No…"

Kaoru shrugged. _Click!_ Hikaru turned the clip off.

K: "HEY!"

H: "Well, that was boring…See you mina-san!"

K: "Wait, huh? But weren't we gonna-"

H: "Bye-bye!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 18 Tsuki Means Moon side story

**A/N: So here's the long awaited Chapter 18! It's more of a side story though which explains the title of this chap. It's about Chi, so enjoy! AU-ish from my actual storyline. P.S. There's a lot more cursing than usual :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Tsuki means Moon (Side Story)**

_Blue, yellow, blue, yellow. _Everywhere I look it's always the same pair of colors. Ouran's uniforms' color schemes are so, well, boring. I would rather wear a shirt and jeans. Unluckily, for me I'm stuck at this hideous school with nothing exciting going on as usual.

"What is she wearing?" Someone whispers out in the hall. _Fuck off. _

Everyone here always stares at me (besides the white hair and red eyes) because of all the changes I made to this stupid girl's uniform. It started as a poofy, overly girly, princess-no scratch that, even Cinderella wouldn't wear this-dress. I made the bottom half shorter, and with little blue and black crosses on one side. It came down to half my thighs. I wore shorts underneath.

I took the puffed up shoulders of the arms and just ripped them off, cut them so that the edges are smoother and cut them a little shorter so that it comes up to my elbows. I reattached them using black fabrics that cross in shoulder area.

Then I added a black blue sash around my waist. I also cut the neckline 'cause it was suffocating me! Instead of those fugly shoes I wore white knee-high shoes with black laces.

So yeah, anyone would practically stare at my customized uniform and my "albino-ness".

"Kya!" Ugh, a bunch of the host club fan girls were screaming like crazy. The hosts were probably near. I hate them no matter how pretty they are. _Maybe I'll go crash this little party. _I smiled.

I walked around the group crowding around the door labeled "Music Room 3". I don't understand why they used this room. No of them are musicians, so what's the point?

I pushed my way into the room and stared and only wanted to _barf. _After mentally gagging, I approached Tamaki Suoh, quickly and swiftly.

He started to speak in his weird voice, "Welcome! I am Tamaki-" I punched him. "Ow," he said while covering his nose.

"I know who you are."

"Chi, you've come to visit!" He blurted out. This time I elbowed him into saying, "Ouch."

"Wrong. I came to crash it. And just 'cause our parents are friends doesn't mean that I'm one of yours."

"Chi, you didn't have to hurt me," He whined. _Shut up._

I ignored him and looked around. I wanted to find something to use against the host club. _I despise this club._

I noticed something different, there was someone new here. A person with brown hair and red eyes. A boy or a girl? He's wearing that blue uniform so I'm guessing it's a he. He's way too pretty to be a he.

"Who's that?" I turned back to Tamaki and pointed at the new guy.

"Isn't that Honey?" He asked, clearly not looking where I was.

"No, you blind retard. Over there." I turned his head towards the girlish-looking boy.

"Oh, that's Natsuki." _I guess I'll start messin' with him. _I was chuckling softly as I stepped closer and closer.

"Hi, are you the next customer?" _Ow. _Something overwhelming hit me. When he talked it…it hurt? My heart started to ache. It was the love-at-first-sight kind of thing, it was just hurting me.

I clutched my uniform tightly. It was choking me. _What is this sensation? _

"Hey are you okay?" His soft voice was near. _Go away. _The pain went away when he spoke. _What is this?_

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

He held out his hand. I spat on his hand. He was trying to shake it off.

I picked myself up and pushed him. "Oof." Both Natsuki and I fell on the ground. _He didn't touch me though…_

I stood up quickly and yelled out "You're a freak!"

_**Aren't you one?**_

What?

That mysterious voice didn't answer. I ran away. Why? In fear? In Shock? Just what is happening?

"Shit," I say out loud, "I'm going insane."

_**All people eventually turn out this way.**_

There it is again.

_**There is what again?**_

Who are you and why are you messin' with my head!

_**I'm you, aren't I? I'm not messing with you, I'm just transforming you. **_

Into what a monster?

_**Yes. **_It hissed it's last word. It left me frozen.

_**Kill her. **_Who? _**Natsuki. **_Isn't he a boy? _**No, now go kill her or else you'll be trapped forever.**_

_**Besides your name brings death, Blood Moon.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Chi was originally like this, a crazy double-minded person. xD

The next chapter should be the ending of "The Mysterious Type Host", so look forward to it!

**Psst. Theres a button underneath this.**

**Click it. I dare you. =]**


	23. Chapter 19 Natsuki Inoue

A/N: Finally~ The last chapter is here! Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran/its plot/characters besides my own OCs and plot.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Natsuki Inoue (End)**

He stood there quietly, _speechless_, staring at his once controlled pawn. She wasn't just a mere pawn. A queen, a queen is what she is. A queen who followed her own orders. Immense aura was leaking out of her. She was strong, stronger than before, less tame, and uncontrollable.

_So powerful, so imperfect…_

"Now why don't I take care of you?" Her words were fierce and filled with the murderous intent to kill. _Kill. _That one word that he liked-no, loved, turned into something bitter. He wanted to flee, but couldn't. Her force, overwhelming, froze him.

She lifted her arm, equipped with her dagger along with a pair of menacing eyes, walked towards him. Her footsteps were slow and heavy. Guards stood in front of her.

"Move." Her words were sharp, cutting the guards' voices making them unable to speak. The guards stood their ground hesitantly. She gave them a stern glare. She was too pissed off to care about them.

He finally lost his composure. "Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Attack her!" Misato bellowed.

They leaped for her at his command, only to be introduced to her blade's edge. Wounds were all gushing, splattering her innocent face with blood. She stood there in the middle of the circle formed by the blood. Her vision turned blurry. Exhausted, she fell to the ground on her knees. She was staring into space as if she never existed.

Natsuki dropped to the floor. Her body was lying down almost dead on the floor. Fatigue took over her body. Her vision blurred even more until she closed her eyes…

**…**

"Natsuki…" _Who's calling me? _"Natsuki." _My name is not worth mentioning… _"Natsuki." _It was a low voice. It sounded mature, calm, and collected, yet harsh. Who is this? Kyouya…_

_I opened my eyes to see them there…in a white room…this feels…nostalgic…_

"She's awake guys!" Haruhi yelled out.

"Where am I?" Natsuki mumbled.

"In a hospital," Kyouya answered.

"Heh," I was chuckling, "This is probably an Ootori hospital right?" He adjusts his glasses. _That's his way of saying yes, huh. _"Is Misato dead?"

"No, he's stuck in jail for the rest of his life."

"He deserves it, he doesn't deserve death. Death is better than going crazy in a jail cell." Natsuki covered her eyes.

"Ahhahahaa! Stop it!" Honey managed to sneak up on her and tickle her to death. "What was that for?"

"Ne…Suki-chan looked sad. Don't be that way!" Honey smiled.

"Hmm." She rubbed his head affectionately. "Thanks, Honey-sempai."

"Ahem." Kyouya was exaggerating his "coughing". "Can I be alone with her for a few minutes."

"Eh? No way. You can't steal her away from us~" The twins whined. "Whoa!" Mori picked them up like they were pieces of paper.

"Have fun, okay?" Honey said as he was leaving.

"…"

It was silent. After a long week, they finally met up with each other without any interruptions.

Natsuki was blushing furiously as she remembered Kyouya's sudden kiss. She looked down at the hospital bed sheets and gripped onto it. "…I'm sorry…"

Kyouya became enraged. He took her hand and pulled her out of the bed making Natsuki slip into his body. "How come I can only hear the words, 'I'm sorry' out of you?" Natsuki was looking at him, surprised. She had always been apologetic and it didn't even matter whether or not it was her fault.

Kyouya's arms worked its way around to her hips and gently clutched onto her shirt. His eyes deep with desire leaned forward. Natsuki allowed her hands to snake its way around Kyouya's neck. They shared their rapid breathing.

They took a break. "I think I love you." Kyouya said, unsure of his words.

"So do I," Natsuki replied smilingly. He returned her smile with his own.

* * *

**…_Somewhere off the coast of Japan…_**

"Well here's your cell," a guard said. He pushed a grown man into the monochromatic room. It was dark, bleak, and plain depressing. The man's eyes grew wide. The guard was laughing at his expression. "Hope you enjoy it," he chuckled.

The guard left after closing the door. Misato stared at the cell and then at his bright orange jumpsuit labeled with his prisoner number, the numbers branding him.

"Damnit!" Misato yelled out in frustration. He was punching his rock hard bed.

"Why now, out of all these times….!"

_Tap, tap, tap._

Small tiny sounds were heard across the hallway. The faint footsteps grew louder and louder as it approached Misato.

"Lost your mind, have you?" Misato stopped and turned around. A familiar short blonde girl appeared. She was holding on the cold rusted metal of his cell. She looked innocent, but Misato knew better than that. He gave her a stern look.

"Oh, you've forgotten all about me haven't you? Probably lost it within your insane mind." He smiled.

"Nami…" He whispered. A wide toothy grin appeared on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, it truly ends that way. There might be a sequel…not! Well, I don't know…**


End file.
